Isn't Life Grand?
by crazy-kitsune
Summary: She's a skater punk, he's the jock all the girls want, they hate each other, things happen. Typical InuKag story....right? WRONG! Parties, drugs, lies, deception, and some very creepy people. It isn't always a happy ending....
1. The Beggining of a Wonderful Relationshi

Isn't Life Grand?  
  
Story about a skater girl and a jock who absolutely hate each other but have to share a locker. She's got a crush on his brother and he is a playboy.  
This is my first story to be posted to please be nice! Review review review, Kit likes reviews! Ja ne everyone, hope ya like!  
Crazy_Kitsune A.K.A. Kit  
  
Chapter 1: The beginning of a wonderful relationship  
  
"Kago, where are you headed?" Kagome Higurashi sighed and turned to face her best friend, Sango Shirakawa.  
"I was reassigned lockers, now its on the other side of the school. Sorry I forgot to tell you earlier." Sango shrugged her shoulders.  
"No big. Who are you sharing with?"  
"No flipping idea. I've got to go or I'm going to be late, see you later." Kagome waved and headed in the opposite direction of Sango, they were supposed to have lockers close to one another but for some weird reason Kagome had to move to the other side of the school, and she wasn't told who she was sharing with either.  
Kagome reached her new locker and opened it up. No one else's junk was in there so she hoped she got one to herself, not very likely, but she could hope. Just as she finished putting her books on the top shelf girls in the hall started mumbling and shrieking.  
"He is the hottest guy in school!"  
"And captain of the soccer team too!"  
"Omigod! Did you see that?! He winked at me!" Kagome ignored the stupid jock crazy girls and slammed her locker shut. She turned around only to run smack dab into somebody.  
"Sorry about that." She looked up at the guy she had run into to find weird gold eyes staring back at her. A scowl crossed her face and she shoved past him.  
"I take that back, I don't need to apologize to some cocky jock whose ego is bigger than japan."  
"Oh Kami-sama help me, please say I don't have to share a locker with someone like you." Kagome jerked her thumb at the locker behind her.  
"If that's your locker then you do have to share it with someone like me. Get a life retard."  
"Kami-sama someone's PMSing today." Kagome"s battle aura sparked and she glared at him.  
"This is nothing you bastard. Just stay away from me."  
"Wench."  
"Flea ridden dog."  
"Whore."  
"Cocky immature jock!" Kagome stomped on his foot and walked away, leaving him jumping on one foot, muttering obscene curses. Kagome stomped into her first class and sat next to Sango.  
"I'm guessing your locker mate isn't all that desirable?" Kagome crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.  
"Hmph, he is an arrogant, cocky, I'm-Mr.-cool-grovel-at-my-feet, jock. Speaking of the asshole." Inuyasha limped into the classroom, took one look at Kagome, and sat on the other side of the room.  
"I got some perverted guy named Miroku who likes to grope women and the first thing he asked me was "Will you bear my children?" he's in all of my classes too." Sango rubbed her temples to try and get rid of the headache she felt coming on. She turned around and smacked the guy behind her hard. He fell to the floor; unconsous while Sango murmured something about chopping someone's hand off. (Hmm, I wonder whom she could be thinking of?) The teacher walked in and rapped a yardstick on her desk.  
"Settle down class. In science you will have the same lab partner for a whole semester. I have randomly put you in pairs and I will call off your names and show you where to sit. First up, Miroku Asukura and Sango Shirakawa. At this desk, Inuyasha Nemoto and Kagome Higurashi." Kagome gave herself a sharp smack to the head before grabbing her books and moving to the assigned desk, mumbling under her breath.  
"Damn flipping teacher, partnering me with a dense, egomaniac, air headed, no good son of a..." Inuyasha dropped his books down on the desk right next to Kagome with a loud :: thwack:: almost making her fall out of her chair.  
"Oops, sorry about that. Did I interrupt your train of thought? Or did it already leave the station?" Right before he sat on his stool and after a quick look around Kagome kicked the legs of it out from under him. He fell to the floor with a heavy ::thud:: and then she pushed his books off the two-person desk, smack dab onto his head, making a hollow, echoing sound.  
"Damn it! What the fuck was that for!?" The teacher turned around to see what all the commotion was about.  
"Inuyasha! Watch your language. Please explain what happened Miss Higurashi."  
"When he went to sit down ,he must have missed the chair or something, he fell, and when I tried to help him up he pushed my hand away and that caused me to accidentally knock the books off the desk and onto his already damaged head.Ó The teacher rolled her eyes and pointed to the door.  
"Both of you to the office."  
"No problem teacher." Kagome picked up her books and flounced out of class like she was getting the day off. Inuyasha sullenly grabbed his stuff and followed.  
Kagome was skipping and twirling down the hall.  
"What the hell is your problem you freak, we're getting sent to the office." Kagome glared at Inuyasha, happy mode gone, utterly hate jock mode set.  
"Because I really could care less if I got in trouble or not. It's not like I have parents to ground me or anything."  
"So you don't have any parents either? I never even knew my dad."  
"I didn't really ask for your life story."  
"Heartless little bitch aren't you?"  
"Only to people I loathe with my entire being." Kagome swung open the door to the office. She made herself comfortable in one of the ugly brown plastic chairs. Inuyasha sat across the room from her. The principal opened his door after a few minutes and motioned for them to come in.  
"So what happened this time?" Inuyasha was about to answer but Kagome opened her mouth first.  
"He insulted me so I knocked his chair out from under him, dropped his books on his hollow head, then he cursed so the teacher sent us down here." The principal shook his head.  
"First day of school and your already at it Kagome. 30 minute detention for both of you after school. Now get back to class." Kagome bounced out of the room, as cheery as ever. Inuyasha followed her, less happily, he had soccer practice after school, the guys wern't going to be happy. Kagome took a right down one of the hallways, when they had to go left to get back to class.  
"Where the hell are you going? We have to get back to class."  
"I forgot to do something this morning, follow if you dare egotist." Kagome lead the way out to the parking lot and to a blood red porsche.  
"Feh, this is what you dragged me out here for?" Kagome unlocked the trunk and started rummaging through it.  
"No one forced you to come with me you idiot." Inuyasha couldn't help but lean back a little to get a better ::cough cough:: rear view.  
"I know you're not looking at my ass." He stood back up strait and turned his back to her.  
"Why would I want to do something like that. No one wants to look at your big butt." Kagome's aura sparked and Inuyasha backed away, he didn't know what this girl was capable of, and he really didn't feel like finding out.  
"I don't feel like majorly hurting you today so I'll let you off with a warning." Before he could laugh at her and make some rude comment she turned around bow and arrow in hand, notched and ready to fire.  
She let loose and the arrow just barely grazed his cheek. Inuyasha smirked and Kagome glared at him. She gabbed something out of her trunk and slammed it shut. It was a skateboard.  
"You're a skate boarder? That is totally lame." Kagome whirled around to face him.  
"What would you know about it jock. You're to busy flirting with girls to be coordinated enough to ride a board. You would fall flat on your ass before you could even do an ollie."  
"Like you could play soccer. Those weak legs wouldn't even be able to kick it halfway across the field. Much less a decent goal kick." Kagome gave a small ::hmph::  
"So now you're staring at my legs. You are a disgusting, nasty, perverted, playboy."  
"Stop putting words in my mouth wench!" Kagome gave him one more If-I- ever-meet-you-in-a-dark-allyway-you're-dead glare and stormed back to class, Inuyasha keeping a good distance behind her.  
::lunchtime::  
Kagome had a wonderful idea, in other words, a mean cruel trick. She skipped merrily over to the pop machines and stuck in a few quarters and pushed the button for a pepsi. She sat back down next to Sango and started shaking the can.  
"Uh, Kagome are you ok?" Kagome nodded and grinned a huge stupidly happy grin.  
"Yup, couldn't be better. How did science go?"  
"Miroku is such a lecher! He kept slapping my ass and I kept hitting him, that's how it went for the whole entire period. How'd it go with Inuyasha?" Kagome kept shaking the can and laughed.  
"Oh, he's just another typical I-am-so-full-of-myself-you-must-bow- down-to-my-huge-ego type jock. Speaking of the devil be right back." Kagome put back on her stupid smile and flounced over to Inuyasha who had just sat down at a table full of jocks. She handed him the can and smiled.  
"Here, I'm sorry about earlier, I hope you weren't hurt too badly." Kagome turned around and bounced happily back to her table before he could answer. Sango gave Kagome a weird look, she thought that Kagome had lost it.  
"What was that all about? I thought you hated him.Ó  
"I do, just watch." Inuyasha said something and the mindless jocks around him laughed, he pulled on the tab on the can and was showered with sticky carbonated sugar water with no natural ingredients.  
Everyone in the cafeteria started laughing and Inuyasha started walking over to Kagome.  
"Come on Sango, lets go outside and get some fresh air." Kagome dragged her out the doors and into the sunshine, Inuyasha followed them.  
"What the hell was that for bitch!" Kagome gave him the most innocent look she could with out bursting out laughing.  
"I didn't mean for that to happen. I guess I didn't shake the can hard enough, it was supposed to spray more than half the can. Oh well."  
"You are so going to get it Higurashi. Just you wait and see." Kagome feigned trembling.  
"I'm so scared! Someone save me from the ego tripping jock." Kagome and Sango burst out laughing, unable to hold it in anymore.  
"Hardy har har. Have your laughs while you can."  
"Oh, Inubaby! What happened to my Yashi?" Some girl that looked like Kagome came running up to Inuyasha. Kagome and Sango laughed harder at the babyish nicknames this girl was calling him by.  
"Don't call me that Kikyou. Go away, leave me be." Kikyou jumped into his arms, he tried to pry her off of him, but to no avail.  
"Oh, does poor Inubaby-waby have nasty stalker problems? Or does he just need his ba-ba and a nap?" Kagome couldnt help but say it. She was rolling on the ground she was laughing so hard. Kikyou glared at Kagome.  
"Stay away from my Yashi. He's mine, you can't have him!" Kagome laughed even harder, if she didn't stop soon she wasn't going to be able to stop. She took a few deep breaths and calmed herself down.  
"No worries there, you can have the half wit. Maybe if you two got together you could have almost a whole brain between you. Now wouldn't that be a miracle?" Kagome and Sango turned to walk away, but Kikyou yelled after Kagome.  
"I challenge you to an archery contest, after school, today." Kagome turned around to face Kikyou.  
"Usually I wouldn't waste my time on someone like you but I accept. Archery courts at 4. I have detention with Yashi first." Kagome swung back around, leaving Inuyasha to try and escape from the death grip of Kikyou's windpipe hug.  
::detention::  
Kagome walked into the detention room and sat down at a desk in the corner, near the window. Inuyasha was already there, he was on the opposite side of the room. "Nice to have you here Miss Higurashi. I have some errands to run, I will be back when the detention is over to let you out of the room." The teacher grabbed her jacket and purse and left the room. She locked the door behind her and headed off to do "errands"  
"Errands my ass. Who does she think she's kidding?" Inuyasha mumbled to himself.  
"If you keep talking to yourself the nice men in white coats with big needles are going to take you away to a room lined with pillows and give you a nice snug jacket." Inuyasha already felt like strangling her, she wasn't helping him resist the urge either.  
"What the hell do you have against jocks? I didn't do anything to you." Kagome laughed and pulled a sheet of paper and a pencil out of her backpack. She ignored him and he watched as her as she drew something on the piece of paper.  
"What are you drawing? Let me see." Kagome covered up the piece of paper with her arm.  
"No, you can't see it, no one can see my drawings, not even Sango. So back off before I hurt you."  
"Kami-sama, settle down you psycho hussie."  
"Retard."  
"Wench."  
"Bastard."  
"Bitch!"  
"Stupid mindless jock with the IQ of less than below average, egotistical, prick!"  
"I'm not going to have this argument. This is just plain stupid. Now shut up so I can finish my math homework." Kagome gave a loud ::hmph:: and tapped her pencil on the desk, trying to annoy him.  
"Just thought you would like to know that your girlfriend is going down today."  
"She isn't my fucking girlfriend! She's just some clingy cheerleader who I can't seem to shake."  
"Clingy? That's a huge underestimate."  
"You're not the one who has to deal with it though."  
"But I do have to deal with the fact that I have trouble keeping my lunch down when I see you two all over each other."  
"What the fuck! She's all over me, I don't like her!"  
"So should I be rejoicing or something? Hey who's that?" Kagome pointed out the window to the soccer field. Inuyasha moved to see who she was pointing at and sat back down in his seat.  
"That's my brother Sesshomaru. Why do you ask?" Kagome held her hand to her heart.  
"Cause he's hot! Nothing like you, are you sure that you're brothers?"  
"I thought you hated jocks, why do you like him?"  
"Because I saw him on my way to school, on a skateboard. He's awesome!" Before Inuyasha could reply the teacher came back.  
"You two may leave now." They gathered up their stuff and headed out the door. Both heading to the archery fields, but by different ways. Kagome past the soccer fields, just so she could look at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha headed the shorter way, away from the soccer field.  
"Yashi! You came to see me beat that little wannabe look alike!" He had reached the archery fields and before you could say pickle weasel Kikyou had tackled him. He was currently laying on the ground with Kikyou on him.  
"Get off me Kikyou." There were retching sounds from behind him, and who was standing there but Kagome. She had changed out of her school uniform into some more comfortable clothes. Baggy black pants and a white wife beater.  
"When did you change? Never mind, I don't want to know." Kikyou glared at Kagome and Kagome glared right back.  
"Lets get this over with. You can go first." Kikyou finally got off Inuyasha and strode over to the archery courts. She took careful aim and released, it hit on the ring surrounding the center bullseye.  
"Beat that. Or are you too scared?" Kagome yawned and quickly released a arrow, barely taking the time to aim. It hit the center of the bullseye.  
"Could you aim a little faster? This is a waste of my time." Kikyou insisted on the best out of five. Kagome got two more arrows in the center while Kikyou only got one. Kikyou was furious and stormed off somewhere, leaving Kagome to the cheering crowd that had gathered around. Mostly guys from the soccer team, since they were already there for practice.  
Someone tapped Kagome on the shoulder and she was shocked to see some guy she didn't know.  
"Who are you and what do you want?"  
"My name is Kouga Ishii. You are now my woman."  
"Like hell I am! I don't belong to anyone. Definitely not someone like you." Kouga shot his arm out and wrapped it around her waist. He crushed her to him, hand on a very inappropriate place.  
"Wolves mate for life so you're mine now."  
"I'm not some slave at an auction, you can't just place a bid on me then expect me to sit back and let you do what you want with me!"  
"I can't have my woman thinking something like that." Kagome was about to scream when a calm voice caused everyone to look over.  
"Kouga let go of her. She does not wish to be your property." Kagome looked over to see who was talking. She was shocked to see Sesshomaru.  
"Mind your own business, she's my woman." Sesshomaru shook his head calmly walked closer to Kouga, Kagome took advantage of his distraction and squirmed out of Kouga's grasp. When he turned around she kicked him where the sun don't shine.  
"I hope you can't ever have kids! Stay away from me you bastard!" Kagome was about to storm off when a hand gently landed on her shoulder.  
"Are you alright? I apologize for his inappropriate behavior." Kagome shrugged off the hand and turned around to find Sesshomaru.  
"I'm fine, you don't need to apologize for that nasty jerk." Sesshomaru laughed and walked off.  
"I'll see you around, Kagome Higurashi." She stared after him in puzzlement, how did her know her name? Kagome smacked herself on the forehead when she remembered that she had forgotten her skateboard in her locker.  
"Damn it! The doors are locked. How am I supposed to get it now?" She glanced around and noticed an open door. The guys locker room, she knew it led into the school but what if...  
"No what ifs. I've got to get my skateboard, oh, and my history book." She looked around to make sure there weren't any witnesses and crept in. She found her way out and headed to her locker. She had retrieved her board and book and tried opening the front doors. Locked.  
"Someone wants me to suffer today." That meant she had to sneak back through the locker room.  
  
Hey its Kit again! How do you like so far? Please review, first person to review gets a... well I dunno yet but I'll think of something good ok? Kit needs to go and brush out her tail now... it's getting kinda raggedy. Well ta-ta for now! 


	2. Isn't Life Grand?

Chapter 2: Ain't life grand?  
  
Ok ya all don't deserve this chapter but here it is anyway, much thanks to kit's first reviewer TheVikingGal ::kit hands her a cyber cake::. kit really doesn't know if she will fall for sesshy or not. kit is kinda making this up as kit goes along ^_^*  
  
Disclaimer: does kit really have to say it? What difference does it make, she's not saying she owns it or anything ::sigh:: kit does not own Inuyasha, but she will someday!  
  
Kagome cautiously crept through the guys locker room. She was almost there when she heard voices. She clapped her hand over her mouth and raced around, trying to find somewhere to hide. She raced into one of the bathroom stalls and locked the door.  
  
The voices became louder as guys approached the bathroom. She looked out of the crack between the door and wall. Her heart pounded at what she saw.  
  
There was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku and some other non-important guys standing there in nothing but towels. Less than that soon because the showers where right across from the stalls. She let out a small ::eep:: as towels where removed and covered her eyes with her hand.  
  
"What do you think of that girl, Kagome?" That was Sesshomaru's voice. Great! Now I'm the topic of guy talk, why do you forsake me Kami- sama! She thought to herself.  
  
"She's a complete psycho, she has a thing against jocks for some reason."  
  
"She didn't seem to have anything against me. Maybe she just has something against you." Kagome sneaked a peek and her eyes almost popped out of her head.  
  
"Why are you so interested in that wench anyway, she's a year younger than you, you usually go for older girls." Kagome wanted to hear his answer.  
  
"She interests me, I can't really put my finger on it. She isn't like the other girls around here. She's isn't dependent on a guy like Kikyou is with you."  
  
"Kami-sama I hate Kikyou. Did you notice how much she and Kagome look alike?"  
  
"Of course I did. That isn't even close to the reason I like her though." The voices faded as the guys left the locker room. After half an hour of cowering in the bathroom Kagome got enough guts to sneak out. Luckily no one saw her.  
  
Kagome unlocked her car door and was about to get into the car when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She let out a small scream of surprise and turned around, ready to deck the person behind her. It was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku.  
  
"You scared the shit out of me! What do you want?" Sesshomaru flashed a smile and Kagome put her board in the car.  
  
"Inuyasha got our car towed, could we get a ride?" She didn't mind Sesshomaru but Inuyasha and especially Miroku were a whole different story.  
  
"I guess so ::sigh:: hop in." Sesshomaru took the passenger seat while the two nimrods took the back. Kagome sighed as the conversation turned to soccer and she spaced out, she wasn't a fan, never would be.  
  
"Do you do kendo Kagome?" She looked over at Sesshomaru who had asked the question.  
  
"I used to when I was little but I lost intrest, skating is more my thing. Wait, how do you know my name?"  
  
"You placed second in the x-games last month didn't you."  
  
"Oh yea, I kind of forgot about that. That was totally rigged, I should have gotten first." Sesshomaru laughed, the more he talked to her the more he liked her.  
  
"I like to see if you have improved at all since then. How about we go boarding sometime?" Kagome smiled.  
  
"If you want I can take you to where I practice tomorrow after school."  
  
"Sounds good, but I have soccer practice first. You wouldn't mind staying would you?"  
  
"Nah, I'll drag a few friends along with me. Here's your house lecher, get out of my car." Miroku grumbled something about enchantresses and their evil magic and got out.  
  
"Where do you two need to be dropped off?" Sesshomaru told her and she looked shocked.  
  
"You live two houses down from me. I live in the big house on the corner."  
  
"You live there? Your parents must be really well off."  
  
"Her parents are the same place ours are you moron." Inuyasha finally spoke up, the first time since Miroku had gotten out of the car. Sesshomaru gave Kagome an apologetic look.  
  
"I'm sorry if I hit a sore spot."  
  
"Ain't no thing. It happened a long time ago and I've gotten over it. Here's your place, anytime you need a ride just tell me." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha thanked her and headed to their own huge house.  
  
When Kagome got back she called Sango right away, she had to tell her what happened.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Shirakawa residence."  
  
"Hey Kohaku, it's Kagome. Is Sango there?"  
  
"Yea, I'll get her." Kagome only had to wait for a few seconds before Sango picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey Kago, what happened after school?"  
  
"Oh my dear Kami-sama you will not believe what happened to me today."  
  
"What?! I want all the details."  
  
"Well the school doors were locked and I noticed that the guys locker room door was open and I remembered that another door in there leads into the school so_"  
  
"Why did you need to go into the school?"  
  
"I left my skateboard in my locker. Anywho_when I was coming back out the guys started to come in from soccer practice. I hid in one of the bathroom stalls which are unconveniently right across from the showers. I heard and saw way way way way too much."  
  
"Are you serious?! What did you hear? What did you see? You can't not tell me the details."  
  
"Well, Sesshomaru likes me and him, Inuyasha, and Miroku are all_how do I put this_very well packaged."  
  
"You are so damn lucky! I envy you so much! Can I ask Sesshomaru if he likes you?"  
  
"I know he likes me! If it wasn't enough that I gave him a ride home today and that he lives down the street from me but I am taking him to my practice area after school."  
  
"AHHHH! Can I come with? Please Kagome!"  
  
"Yea, I have to wait for him till after soccer practice and I need a friend to take along so you're invited."  
  
"Yipee! I've got to let you go so I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, see you later." Kagome hung up the phone and sighed. She was frazzled, she thought Sesshomaru was cute but so far not much more than that. She went to the kitchen to make her usual dinner of oden.  
  
"Its oden its oden. Yummy in my tummy oden. Yummy yummy oden." She sang her oden song and sat at her computer while she ate. Kagome finished her oden and put away her dishes. She sighed and went to do her history homework, it was her least favorite class, besides science.  
  
::next day, after school::  
  
Kagome and Sango had changed right after school so they wouldn't have to change later. And there was no way they were going skateboarding in school uniforms. Kagome had changed like a whirlwind and it was all Sango could do to keep Kagome from dragging her down to the soccer field half dressed.  
  
"Come one Sango! We have to get out there." Kagome was dragging Sango down the hall by her backpack.  
  
"Slow down! Sesshomaru is going to be there for another hour! If Miroku lays one finger on my he isn't going to be able to walk for a week." Kagome let go of Sango as the neared the soccer fields. The girls made themselves comfortable near the front of the bleachers. Kagome pulled out her troublesome history homework as the three guys approached them.  
  
"Hey Kagome."  
  
"Hey Sango." They girls smiled at the guys, well, more like Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru, and Sango glared at Miroku. Inuyasha just let out an mumbled, annoyed  
  
"Why I let Miroku talk me into coming to see the psycho hussie and her, most likely as crazy as she is, friend is beyond me."  
  
"Inuyasha, if you kept your mouth shut you would sound alot smarter." Inuyasha just ignored her and walked back to the field. Kagome sighed and turned her attention back to Sesshomaru  
  
"Are you two really brothers? If you didn't look so alike I would never have guessed you two were even distantly related." Sesshomaru laughed as their attention was snagged by Sango chasing Miroku with a_giant boomerang? Kagome had never seen that before.  
  
"GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN YOU COWARDLY DOG!!!" Sango flung her boomerang at him and yelled some colorful words when he managed to dodge it.  
  
"I WANT MR. SNUGGLES!!! WAHHHH SOMEONE SAVE ME!!!" Not a single guy even turned to look at Miroku yelling in his girly voice. Kagome was busting up though. Unfortunately the laughter shook Kagome's body so hard she lost her balance and fell over the edge of the railing, right into Sesshomaru's arms.  
  
She bit hard on her knuckle to stop her from laughing, it always worked for her. Most of the time it was the only thing that could stop her. Sometimes, especially late at night, getting knocked unconscious didn't even stop her, according to Sango who had tried it.  
  
"Woo, all better know. Uh, sorry, I'm kind of clumsy sometimes." Sesshomaru smiled and set her down, her cheeks flaming red.  
  
"You may be clumsy sometimes, but I think I'm the one who's falling." He winked at her and headed back to the soccer field. Kagome peered around looking for a sign of Sango. She spotted her walking back towards her, dragging her giant boomerang and looking very smug.  
  
"What is that thing and where did you get it?" Sango gave her weapon an affectionate hug and sat back down.  
  
"This is Hiraikotosu. I have had it for along time." Kagome quickly inched away from Sango snuggling with her weapon. She had good timing. A black and white soccer ball hit the stands right where her head would have been.  
  
"Foul ball! Sorry about that wench, or not." Kagome turned to look at the smug boy behind her.  
  
"Inuyasha I hate you! You are a conceited, pigheaded, stupid, aggravating bastard!"  
  
"You can proclaim your love for me later. Can I have the ball back now?" Kagome grinned as she held the ball in her hand.  
  
"Oh you can have the ball alright." Faster than you could say dopleganger she threw the ball at his head. It hit him square in the head knocking him backwards. He sat up and rubbed his head which now had the soccer ball pattern imprinted on it.  
  
"Damn you bitch! Can't you take a fucking joke?" She grinned as she pulled her homework back on her lap.  
  
"Just from some people, but even if you hadn't kicked that over here on purpose I would've done it anyway because I loathe you more than vegimite."  
  
"Vegimite? What the hell is that?"  
  
"Does it really matter? My point was that I hate you as much as I love oden so get back to practice little boy." She flicked her wrist at him and turned her back to him to ask Sango to help her with her homework.  
  
"What a bitch! How can you actually like her Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha yelled so loudly that Kagome was sure that the teachers inside the building could hear.  
  
"You'd like her too if you weren't such a dickhead." Kagome blushed furiously and Sango laughed. Inuyasha just smirked and started practice back up.  
  
Kagome was majorly pissed and majorly happy at the time and she couldn't concentrate on her homework because of those two stupid brothers. She kept debating their good and bad qualities. She was telling this to Sango but she didn't seem to be listening.  
  
"Sesshomaru is really hot but he needs to work on his social skills. 'You may be clumsy sometimes but I think I'm the one whose's falling.' how lame is that? Then Inuyasha is sort of cute but still a pigheaded jock. He needs an attitude adjustment that's for sure_" Before Kagome could go on Sango, who Kagome thought wasn't listening, interrupted.  
  
"So you like Inuyasha?" Kagome gave Sango a really cold look.  
  
"Do you like the pervert that gropes you and asks you to bear his children?" Some of the guys on the field were yelling something about it getting really cold all the sudden but the girls weren't listening.  
  
"Hell no! I get your point but why are you comparing them if you don't like Inuyasha?"  
  
"Because they're brothers and I get a kick out of it that's why! Now help me with this question." Sango helped Kagome with her homework and before they knew it practice was done.  
  
"Hey girls, we're going to go change, we'll meet you at your car Kagome." Sesshomaru waved at Kagome and she waved back. Kouga waved at her too but she flipped him off.  
  
"We're? We'll, who else is coming Kagome?"  
  
"I don't know, but probably the three guys, we need another girl."  
  
"Uh, hey, there's someone. Hey, you there!" A girl with a skateboard walked over, that was the reason Sango called her over.  
  
"Yes?" Sango pulled her down to sit next to them.  
  
"Do you want to come with us and go skating? Oh, my name is Sango and this is Kagome. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru are coming with us. What do you say? We don't want to be out numbered by the guys."  
  
"Sure, my name is Rin." The girls talked as they went to Kagome's car and waited for the guys. Kagome unlocked her car and put Rin's board in the trunk. Kagome and Rin climbed in the front while Sango took the back.  
  
After much girls talk and laughing the guys finally showed up. There was a little controversy about who sat where. After five minutes of arguing and yelling "I'm not sitting near that pervert!" Kagome got fed up.  
  
"Just shove Miroku in the trunk and we'll have another seat for goodness sakes!" Everyone nodded, seemingly happy with that arrangement, except for Miroku. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha picked up Miroku and tossed him into the trunk. It was going to be an unpleasant ride for him, amid all the sports equipment in there.  
Sesshomaru took a seat next to Kagome and the other three sat in back.  
  
"Why are Inuyasha and Miroku coming anyway?" Kagome would preferably not take either of them.  
  
"Miroku wanted to come because of Sango and he dragged Inuyasha along." Kagome squealed around a corner just to make the lecher in the trunk suffer. There was a bumping noise and a string of muffled curses. Kagome grinned quite an evil grin and yelled back to him.  
  
"Sorry about that Miroku, next time Inuyasha can have the trunk." Inuyasha shot Kagome a death glare.  
  
"Who said there was going to be a next time wench?" Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. His attitude was frustrating.  
  
"Do you two even know how to skateboard?"  
  
"Yes, it's a waste of time though, I'm going to work on my math." Kagome laughed at him and a growl rose out of his throat.  
  
"Whats so funny wench?"  
  
"You didn't finish your math in class? That's lame."  
  
"You didn't finish your history, which is way easier than math." Kagome pulled up to what looked like an old abandoned building.  
  
"And I don't remember telling you that I didn't finish my history. Are you going to stalk me now?"  
  
"Who'd what to stalk an ugly wench like you?"  
  
"You obviously. Here we are, someone help Miroku out of the trunk." Rin skipped over to the trunk and helped him out. He showed her his thanks by putting his hands where they didn't belong and received a prompt smack over the head with her skateboard.  
  
"Ok, enough is enough Miroku. You can do it to Sango all you want because she likes it but not to anyone else!" Miroku was suddenly at Sango side smiling that perverted smile of his.  
  
"Oh she does, does she?" Sango just stood there for a second, blushing like crazy, before her reflexes kicked in and out of nowhere hiraikotosu appeared in her hand. Miroku fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Sango you really shouldn't hit him that hard. You might damage his brain more than it already is." Sango just flipped her hair with a small :: hmph:: and headed to the large building, skateboard and hiraikotosu in hand.  
  
"We better follow her before she hurts herself, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, help Miroku will you?" Inuyasha just picked up his duffel bag and strode after Sango.  
  
"I don't need to listen to you wench. Just leave him there." Sesshomaru grabbed one of Miroku's arms and pulled him up. He whispered something in his ear and Miroku was suddenly completely conscious. Kagome headed after Miroku, and there was a good reason she wanted to be behind him instead of in front of the lecher. Sesshomaru walked alongside her.  
  
"What did you tell him Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru flashed her a sly grin.  
  
"You might find out someday. Right now it's for me to know and you no to." Kagome nudged him with her elbow silently thinking to herself. I like him better with that no-nonsense look on his face, the smile is kind of_creepy.  
  
"Aww, you're no fun. Come on, I'll race you." She started sprinting to the open door before he could say a thing. He stood there for a second and chased after her. Even thought she had a head start he still beat her. She nudged him playfully to the side and pushed open the door. Sesshomaru's usually calm expression broke out in a look of awe at the gigantic room.  
  
"This used to be an old YMCA but for my fifteenth birthday my parents bought it for me to practice in. Since then I have been adding to it, making renovations and such." There was what he assumed was an old pool in the center of the room and various ramps, halfpipes and rails for grinding scattered around.  
  
"Well lets get to it, shall we?" He set down his board and headed to the halfpipe.  
  
"Yea, just a second ok?" She hopped on her board and coasted over to a seeminly plain wall. She stuck her finger in a little hole in the wood and pulled off a panel of wood to reveal a really nice stereo system. She popped in a cd and picked the bowl, as she called it, to start with. She got there just as her cd started and Sango started complaining.  
  
"Ah! Not this again, come on Kago, get some new music."  
  
"But this is what I like so this is what I am going to listen to." Kagome whined as she pulled of a handplant. Grumbling reached her ears and she pulled up next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Stupid psycho hussie can't even pull of a decent handplant." Kagome shoved her board in his face.  
  
"Then lets see you do it you stupid jock." Inuyasha stood up and grabbed the board out of her hands. He skated back and forth in a halfpipe before doing the move. If at all possible he pulled it of perfectly. He came back to where she was standing with a confused look on her face.  
  
"You need to hold it longer, straiten your arm out more, and work on coming out of it." She reached for her board still confused.  
  
"But_how did_jock?" Inuyasha sneered at her.  
  
"I was the one that won last summers X-games stupid."  
  
kit is ending here because she is kind of at a writers block with this one. kit isn't quite sure how to swing this one Inu/Kag or Sess/Kag. AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH. It doesn't help that she can't get that picture of Naraku in a speedo out of her head. He is creepy looking enough already, no need to go there. 


	3. Creeeeeeeeeepy

BWAHAHAHAHAHA ::cough cough:: geeze, how do evel people do it without gagging? HAhahahahahaha, just had to make sesshy sound stupid and corny, lol. Just think about it, serious Lord Sesshomaru saying something that amazingly lame! Hahahahahaha, if you aren't laughing something is wrong with you.  
  
"Then lets see you do it you stupid jock." Inuyasha stood up and grabbed the board out of her hands. He skated back and forth in a halfpipe before doing the move. If at all possible he pulled it of perfectly. He came back to where she was standing with a confused yet angry look on her face.  
  
"You need to hold it longer, straighten your arm out more, and you come out of it sloppily." She reached for her board still confused.  
  
"But...how did...jock...?" Inuyasha sneered at her.  
  
"I was the one that won last summers X-games stupid."  
  
Disclaimer:if you stupid people don't already know this....GACK!!!! ::dodges items being thrown at her head:: fine!! You are all stinking geniuses!!! For goodness sake kit does not own Inuyasha!!!! You are all so hard to please!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: creeeeeeeeeepy  
  
"There is no way in hell that this is real. Somebody pinch me." Miroku gladly obliged her request, in his own way.  
  
"Ahhh! Get your hands off me you dirty bastard!" Miroku was knocked unconious by Sango with her skateboard.  
  
"Miroku you made me break it!!! You are so going to buy me another one." Inuyasha glanced at Miroku who was mumbling something about little Sango's dancing around his head. Well it would explain why he looked like he was trying to grope the air. He shook his head and shoved the board back at Kagome.  
  
"Remember what I told you and try it again." Wait, was he being nice to her? She took a few shaky steps to the half pipe before she got ahold of herself. She redid the move then coasted back over to him. No one seemed to notice, Sesshomaru was laughing about something with Rin [long lived wasn't it? hahaha too many people said it should be Inu/kag ::sigh:: all kit does for you people] and Sango was chasing Miroku around with a rail she had pulled up from the floor.  
  
"Sango please don't destroy everything! Thats a brand new rail!"  
  
"Better, let me see your arm." He grabbed her arm before she could register what he said and started feeling her muscles.  
  
"What are you doing?" He dropped her arm and picked up his math homework that had previously been left forgotten on the floor.  
  
"You need to start lifting weights or something. You're too scrawny wench." So much for being nice. He shifted his attention back to his worksheet and she stood there a few frustrating seconds before leaning down to point something out to him.  
  
"Thats wrong, you need to cross multiply here and divide here, not the other way around." She sat down beside him and continued to help him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~half hour later  
  
"Kagome?" Kagome looked up from Inuyasha's homework to look at Sango.  
  
"What do you want?" Sango didn't say anything, just glanced to Inuyasha then back to Kagome. That's when Kagome noticed the close proximity between her and Inuyasha. She quickly stood up and glanced down at her watch.  
  
"You can all stay here but I want to go home. Who needs a ride?" Everyone looked up at her as she packed up her stuff.  
  
"I am going to walk home Kagome, I only live a few blocks away." Rin headed to the door, Sesshomaru behind her.  
  
"I'll walk with you." Rin blushed as she waved goodbye to everyone. Kagome sweatdropped.  
  
"And I thought Inuyasha was a player, now I see where he gets it."  
  
"Shut your mouth wench! I am no player!" She stuck her tongue out at him and shouldered her backpack.  
  
"Whatever, do you need a ride?" He put his stuff in his backpack and stood up.  
  
"Sure, you're not going to try and force me into the trunk are you?" She laughed and dragged Sango out the door with her.  
  
"Maybe not this time. Miroku if that damn hand of yours gets any closer next time I am putting a bear trap in the trunk." Miroku lost no time in retracting his wandering hand.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about dearest lady Kagome."  
  
"Yea, suuuuuuuuuuuuure. How do you put up with him Sango?" Sango shrugged her shoulders  
  
"If I knew I wouldn't tell you. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Just to see you suffer." Kagome was now cowering behind Inuyasha who was cowering behind Miroku who was trying (and of course not succeding) to hind behind both of them.  
  
"Sango please never do that agian."  
  
"Yea, it's creepy."  
  
"I had no idea that an angel could laugh that evilly." That comment earned him another sound thumping over the head.  
  
"Oh stuff it Miroku. Get your hand off me you dirty old man!!!!!"  
  
'Not even five minutes, geesh.' Kagome shook her head and unlocked her car. Sango and Miroku took the back and Inuyasha took the front passenger seat.  
  
"Miroku do you care about your health at all?" Miroku just smiled that perverted smile as he leaned over to whisper something in Sango's ear. Surprisingly enough Sango didn't hit him. She smiled, SMILED!!!! Kagome slammed on the brakes, stopping in the middle of a intersection.  
  
"Sango I know that smile so whatever you are planning better not get anyfarther than it already has." Cars were honking at her and she sped off before the cops showed up. Sango withdrew from Miroku and just kept smiling that meschievous smile.  
  
"Sango remove that smile from your face or I will have to do something drastic."  
  
"Like what? Oh, no you wouldn't. I'll stop smiling I promise."  
  
"Good, it was creeping me out. You only get that smile when you're_you weren't!"  
  
"Eh, hehehe. I have no idea what you are talking about." Kagome just sat there and fumed, she took her anger out on that poor little squirrel sitting in the middle of the road. Hahaha, just kidding.  
  
"Is something burning?" 3 voices yelled at once.  
  
"SHUT UP MIROKU!!!!." He pressed himself against the window, trying to get as far away as possible from everyone as he could.  
  
"I think I should have stayed in the trunk." Once again, 3 voices yelled.  
  
"SHUT UP MIROKU!!!!"  
  
"Why is everyone taking everything out on meeeeeeeee!!!! What did I do to deserve thissssssssssss!!!" He whined, once again, 3 voices.  
  
"SHUT UP MIROKU!!!!" Inuyasha turned around and glared at Miroku.  
  
"If you don't shut that overly large trap I am gonna personaly learn how to sew then sew your lips together."  
  
"Why I am honored that you would learns something like that for me!!!" Once again 3 voices, and a boomerang.  
  
"SHUT UP MIROKU!!!!" Sango giggled.  
  
"I don't think he heard us that time."  
  
kit knows that this is a short and pretty crappy chapter. Oh well, no one is forcing you to read this. please ask questions people!!!!  
  
Suki Farrari: kit would love your help and she would love to read your story but she can't find your story, kit typed your name in the search thingy but it said there was no user under that name.  
  
Dawn: if kit does put you in this story it will only be a breif thing, nothing big. sorry babe  
  
Hinote Kitsune Nikore: kit is happy that you like her story that much, but you really shouldn't hold your breath that long.........it kills brain cells. kit is living proof of that one lol  
  
cowcrazy: yeah yeah yeah, so what if they hate each other in the begining? what are you going to do about it? lol, no one is forcing you to read this are they? kit sure isn't  
  
Mew Mew 32: hahahahaha you don't get to read ahead in this story, you will have to wait for kit to update like everyone else hehehehehehehehe  
  
TheVikingGal: kit is glad you like it!! yea Kouga is stupid, cute, but still pretty dense sorry not a sessh/kag Kouga will still be making appearances and getting hurt!!! BWAHAHAHAHA ::cough couch:: HOW THE HELL DO EVIL PEOPLE DO THAT!!!!!  
  
ok love ya all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
your loving authoress -kit the crazy kitsune P.S.- if you wanna talk to kit her hotmail addy is k_mangle@html (hotmail for you stupid people, hey! nothing wrong with being stupid!! kit is!!) please add her!!!!! 


	4. Bubble gum bimbos and factory line meatb...

kit is so happy! this story has gotten more reviews than any of her others! damn u: kit must say that while Inuyasha did win that thing Kagome wins all of their arguments and she always gets him with her pranks right? it all evens out but if it makes you happy kit will make her win more stuff ok? Plus kit makes Inuyasha suffer being with that little clay pot bitch Kikyou.  
  
Chapter 4: Bubble gum bimbos and factory line meatballers  
  
"Here's your house Inuyasha now out of my car."  
  
"You need to stop being such a bitch. Remember I know where you live now and I still need to get you back for that little pepsi incident."  
  
"Oh! I'm shaking in my vans. Grow up Inuyasha." He just gave her that lopsided smirk.  
  
"Well remember what I told you scrawny. Oh shit!"  
  
"YASHIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! What are you doing with that weirdo?" Kikyou came up behind Inuyasha glaring at Kagome.  
  
"Kikyou why the hell do you care?" Inuyasha tried to disengage her from his arm but no success.  
  
"Go away you stupid bubble gum bimbo. No one wants you around." Kikyou leaned into Kagome's car.  
  
"Why should you care if I hang around my Inuyashie? You just want him all to yourself don't you!?" Kagome covered her mouth and nose with her hand.  
  
"Geeze Kikyou! Do shower in perfume or something? You absolutely reek!" Kikyou reached over to slap Kagome but as she swung her hand Kagome caught it.  
  
"I'm not trying to steal your Inuyashie, but it's obvious that he doesn't like you and none of us do, so if your going to hang out with your precious little Inuyasha do it when I'm not around. It's absolutely sickening to see you rub yourself all over him." Kikyou yanked her hand out of Kagome's hand and flipped her hair.  
  
"Fine then." She stormed away, obviously unhappy at the turn of events.  
  
"What the hell is a bubble gum bimbo?" Sometime during the fight Miroku had come to his senses.  
  
"One of those girls that says like every other word and chews huge wads of pink bubble gum. Typical stereotype dumb blonde."  
  
"I see. So what do you call guys?"  
  
"Factory line meatballers. If I have to tell you what that means your retaredness amazes me."  
  
"Harsh Kagome, harsh. I'll get out here." Kagome just shrugged her shoulders and sped away as soon as Miroku was out of the car.  
  
:::::::friday::::::::  
  
"Ok Kags it's friday and we have nothing planned, that's a bad thing." Kagome was hitting targets in her backyard as Sango sat there and watched.  
  
"Yea I know. Truly devastating ain't it? Lets play a little prank on Inuyasha and the guys."  
  
"Kagome if I didn't know any better I would say you have a thing for Inuyasha."  
  
"What!!! That pigheaded cretin? I think not."  
  
"They why is all I hear lately 'Inuyasha this' and 'Inuyasha that.' You two have been at each others throats all weak and it's tiring."  
  
"Don't you want to get Miroku for having that little 'panty raid' earlier this week." Sango's face glowed so red it put the crazy old neighbor lady's Christmas lights to shame.  
  
"What do you have planned?" Kagome flopped down beside Sango as she explained her plan.  
  
Ok sorry to stop here but kit has to think of a SUPER-DE-DUPER prank for these guys and writers block is doing it's best to prevent that. writers block: hahahahaha, behold my evilness. kit: PLEASE GO AWAY!!!! kido: stop yelling. kit: when did you get here? writers block: I'll be the cause of your insanity yet kit! kido: just shut up already, no one cares kit: really, kit went insane yearrrrrs ago writers block: oh, well I'll have to find something else to torture you with. kit: kit has to take care of a little business right now so she will update soon ok? ::glares at writers block::: Hope y'all liked, kit will update soon, promise. reviews help get rid of writers block (hint hint) 


	5. A harmless little prank

Hey hey hey! your lovable kit is back and writers block is receding somewhat! Yippidy do da yippidy yay my oh my what a wonderful day. Plenty of sunshine chasing writers block away, yippidy do da yippidy yay! hahaha, sorry kit is just happy right now.  
  
Chapter 5: A harmless little prank  
  
Inuyasha stumbled out of bed on saturday morning and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. He yawned and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. He opened the door and SPLASH! A bucket of odd smelling liquid dropped on his head.  
"Wait a second, this is...BLEACH!" Inuyasha jumped into the shower, clothes and all and tried to wash out his hair.  
When he stepped out of the shower he finally noticed the message on his mirror written in red lipstick.  
"Did you have sweet dreams Sleeping Beauty, or should we say, Snow White? -You know who." There was a little kiss mark near the names and Inuyasha stared at it numbly for a second before washing it off. Then he noticed his hair.  
"That little bitch is going down."  
  
::::::::Monday::::::::  
  
Inuyasha walked into school, totally ignoring the hushed whispers all around him. Today was going to be great, he was going to fight bleach with embarrassment. He walked up to Kagome who was standing at their locked and wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked dazed for a second but immediately pushed his hands off her, not soon enough for everyone to see what had happened though.  
"Hey babe, didn't see you all weekend." She glared at him as she pondered if he would fit in the locker.  
"What the hell has gotten into you? KYAAAAAAAAAAA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!" Inuyasha was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist, nuzzling her neck.  
"What's wrong babe?" He held back a laugh as she blushed furiously and tried to push him away. Then the bubble gum bimbo showed up, just what Inuyasha wanted.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY INU-BABY!!!!" Kagome tried once again to release herself from his grip but he wouldn't let go. So instead she just turned to face Kikyou.  
"Stop your whining and if you haven't noticed I am trying to get him off of me but he won't...let...go." She turned to him so they were facing one another and pushed against his chest.  
"See? The filthy animal has a damn death grip...mmf" Inuyasha ceased her tiring rabble by pressing his lips to hers. Kikyou screamed, grabbing the attention of everyone in the hall.  
'Oh damn it all to hell! Stupid testosterone driven....hey, he's a pretty good kisser. Ah no, not allowed there, forbidden forbidden forbidden!!'  
'Hahaha, rumors will be flying around in five minutes, she ain't half bad at this.'  
She could feel him smirk when she didn't pull back right away and it was that that brought her back to her senses. She pushed him away and this time he released her, even though he didn't want to.  
"If you ever do that again I swear I'll rip your balls out through your throat!" She slammed the locker door shut and stomped off to her class, leaving craters behind her. Inuyasha snickered to himself as the people around him started whispering.  
Kagome got to science and gave death glares to those unlucky people that were whispering to one another. Most cringed and scooted back from her as she headed to her seat, as if she was a wild animal.  
"Kago what happened? I just heard that you and Inuyasha were making out in the hallway." Kagome slammed her hand down on the desk and everyone in the classroom jumped.  
"Well you heard damn wrong! Did everyone hear that? Nothing is going on between me and Inuyasha. He's just a...." Inuyasha had been listening outside of the classroom door, waiting for the perfect moment to come in.  
"Hey babe, miss me?" He planted a kiss along her jawline and sat down next to her.  
"KNOCK THAT OFF YOU ECCHI!!!" Kagome turned around and tried to glare holes into the foreheads of the people gossiping behind her.  
"Stop being so shy. Come on babe, one little kiss." She backed up before he could touch her in any way, shape, or form.  
"Stop touching me, stop kissing me, and stop calling me babe!!" The teacher had walked in just in time to hear that.  
"No PDA no PDA no PDA!! Most certainly not in my classroom." Kagome just looked shocked, Inuyasha just smiled and made up a quick lie.  
"Dearest Mrs. Seno, there are no public displays of affection happening in this room. We were just playing a game to pass the time." Kagome snorted and the teacher looked to her in confirmation.  
"Yes it was all just a game, no PDA here." The teacher gave them all one last wary glance and turned to the chalkboard to write down some junk they were supposed to copy, no one ever did though. [who ever does?] Inuyasha slid a piece of paper with writing on it over to Kagome.  
"This is punishment for turning my hair white." She glared at the paper as if she could start it on fire using her mind. [witch hunter robin fans unite!] Then she hastily scribbled something down and passed it back to him.  
"Ok, I'll play your little game. Let the fun begin."  
  
hahahahahaha, kit is going to leave you hanging right there. oh how kit loves to torture you all. Be thankful, kit was going to cut the chapter off right after the first kiss, and yes, kit does know that her chapters are getting shorter but she updates often enough that you shouldn't complain. kido: kit you really should... kit: kit should what? ::growls menacingly:: kido: uh, nothing. Are you sure you aren't a wolf like me? kit: we have been over this time and time again, kit is no wolf! Even if she will bite sometimes.  
Well kit thinks that it is time to go over what little we know. Kagome draws but won't let anyone see it. She also skateboards and is the archery master. Inuyasha is a playboy and defeated Kagome at the summer x- games and is an all around jock. Well kit doesn't know if the whole drawing thing will come into play but maybe, it was just a spur of the moment thingy. 


	6. We're going where!

Hey everyone kit here! Well if you are wondering how far in this story is kit must tell you that......she has no idea. She is just making it up as she goes along and such. So on with Isn't Life Grand?  
  
Chapter 6: We're going where?  
  
The last week had been horrible for both Inuyasha and Kagome. Numerous pranks were pulled, at one point Inuyasha looked like Piccalo with long white hair and many a times was Kagome embarrassed in a public place. Such as the mall incident, every time she thought about it she shuddered. [PDA!!!]  
Kagome was having a hard time controlling her temper with all of the kissing and inappropriate touches.  
Inuyasha was loving it though, he didn't mind her pranks because they gave him a chance to touch her and not to mention kiss her. He didn't want to admit it but he did like her. Just a little. [DENIAL!!! sorry but you were all thinking it!!!]  
Kagome woke up thursday morning to the sound of birds sitting in the tree outside her window. It was a good morning so far, then she opened her closet.  
"Damn you Inuyasha! This is beyond cruel." There were no clothes in her closet and the only things she had was what she was wearing, which consisted of a huge t-shirt and underwear. She picked up the phone to call Sango.  
"Moshi moshi." Sango had picked up the phone, sounding half asleep.  
"Sango its Kagome, Inuyasha stole my clothes and I need to borrow some of yours." [If kit said they wore uniforms, which she doesn't think she did, they don't now ok?]  
"Alright I'll be over in a little bit. I can't stay long though, I have to take Kohaku to a doctors appointment."  
"Thanks Sango." Kagome jumped in the shower and right as she had washed the last of the shampoo out of her hair the doorbell rang. She grabbed the nearest towel and ran to open the door. She opened the door and just stood there in shock before her brain started working.  
"Hey babe, I thought you might want a ride to school." His eyes wandered and she realized how small the towel she grabbed was.  
"Shut up and get that smug grin off your face! Sango thank god you're here!" Kagome pushed past Inuyasha and grabbed the plastic bag out of Sango's hand. She disappeared upstairs and the other two made themselves comfortable in the living room. Kagome reappeared 5 minutes later and tackled Sango.  
"I love these clothes! I am going to have to raid your closet." Sango had chosen plain black pants that flared at the bottom slightly with bondage straps on them and a hot pink tank top. On her wrist was a cuff made of hot pink shiny material with black lace over it and a matching choker around her neck.  
"I just remembered that the last time you came over to my house you like those. Stop freaking out on me, you're going to be late for school and I'm going to miss Kohaku's doctors appointment."  
"Yeah we better get going. Ah! What is that bastard still doing here?" He stood up and headed to the door.  
"I thought you might want a ride today. You haven't seen your car yet have you?" Kagome pushed past him and screamed when she saw her car. It was covered with shaving cream.  
"Inuyasha I am soo going to get you for this." He smiled at her and headed past her.  
"I know you will, hurry up we're going to be late for school." She sighed and followed him. Inuyasha started up his motorcycle and tossed Kagome a helmet.  
"I didn't know you had a motorcycle." She climbed on behind him and he started it up.  
"Well you do now. Mess with this though and I will really have to hurt you." She just smiled and clung to his back as he sped off.  
  
::::::::10 minutes later::::::::  
  
"Inuyasha you passed the school. Where are you taking me?" Kagome had to yell over the roar of the motor.  
"Well I'm not quite sure. Where do you want to go?" Kagome pondered over this for a second before deciding.  
"Lets go to Six Flags [do they have those in Japan?] I want to go on a rollercoaster." He nodded and popped a wheelie. She screamed and tightened her grip around his waist.  
'Wow, a lifetime dedication to the gym has most certainly paid off'. Well she didn't know if he did go to the gym or not but, wow. He smiled to himself when she relaxed against his back.  
'She smells really good, like.....I can't exactly place it, but it does smell really good.'  
  
kits internet was broken so blame that for lack of updates (IT IS TOO BROKEN COWCRAZY) cowcrazy: the internet can't be broken kit kit: yes it can cowcrazy: no it can't! kit: then how come it wasn't working? cowcrazy: I don't know but the internet can't be broken and that's final kit: kit is ending this pointless argument because kit is always right and THAT'S final so thpft ::blows raspberry at cowcrazy::  
CALLING ALL KIKYOU HATERS!!!! If you hate her join the K.M.D. club (Kikyou Must Die) Just let kit know you want to join and she will make you a honorary member. Must make up your own title though, see url to see what is already taken.  
  
Samsonite3599: Rin is 17, they all are and kit doesn't think you are rude at all see she doesn't like to reread her chapters because plainly put it bores her to death. Yes, vans the shoes, they are awesome and my mom is getting me a new pair ,um , this weekend. Glad you like! Ladyhawk89: hahaha, kit loves calling her ditzy friends::cough cough DAWN:: bubble gum bimbos, lol its all just fun and games Don't eat yellow snow: Hahahaha, what are you going to do if kit doesn't update hmm? Hi: kit doesn't have all that many people that love her fic or anything, its nothing compared to some of the ones she reads.  
  
Damn it all to hell! The whole going from enemies to friends thingy is going way too fast and kit is just thinking about trashing the whole thing. hits head with a VERY large dictionary hey, it makes a echo-y sound..........COOL!!! kit did have one of her friends at her throat about updating though, cowcrazy can be REALLY scary when she wants to be.  
  
LOVE TO REVIEWERS:  
DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW  
HINOTE KITSUNE NIKORE (who is kits most favorist reviewer)  
LADYHAWK89  
SAMSONITE3599  
CHRISCHELLE  
DAMN U (drat, kit wants a flame)  
XO-KAGOME-OX  
COWCRAZY (you ain't just crazy about cows, how about travis? evil laugh  
MICHELLE (kit added you to her messenger but you is never on, GET ON)  
ICY ICHIGO  
DAWN  
SUKI FARRARI (kit has been looking for your story but she can't find it, WAHHHHHHHHHHHH sobs pathetically)  
THE VIKING GAL  
  
That's all, love ya bye bye 


	7. Nuhuh, you did that!

Here is just a small filler thingy, not very long but until kit figures out what she is going to do with this story its the best she can do. Sorry time infinity!  
  
Chapter 7: Nuh uh! You did that!  
  
"What should we do now Inuyasha." He shrugged his shoulders and snatched some of her cotton candy.  
  
"Hey! That's mine, get your oown!" She whined as she reached over and grabbed a handful of his popcorn, ate half of it, and tossed the other half at his head.  
  
"You are going down scrawny." She sped to the concessions and slapped some money down on the counter and grabbed a few bags of skittles. He came up behind her as she opened one bag, pelting her with popcorn.  
  
They ran throughout the park, tossing food at one another, and buying more when they ran out of ammo.  
  
"Ok Inuyasha, truce? I'm tired." She stuck out her hand.  
  
"I guess so, truce." They shook hands and Kagome pointed to the ferris wheel.  
  
"Lets go on that, please Inuyasha?" She gave him her best puppy eyes and he nodded. She squealed like a little kid and raced off.  
  
When he had caught up she was already getting in one of the things, she waved to him and he pushed past some grumpy tourists and sat next to her.  
  
"Finally, you took forever." He ruffled her hair.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, I hope you know you're acting like a little kid."  
  
"And you aren't? You threw as much food at people as I did."  
  
"But I didn't try and jump into that pond and swim after the geese."  
  
"You tried to throw me in! You think I would actually do something like that?"  
  
"So what if I did? It's not like I dumped ice down my own shirt."  
  
"I didn't tell that little girl that evil polka spotted ice cream elves were going to eat her ears."  
  
"I didn't take that old lady's glasses then lead her into the mens restroom."  
  
"I didn't do that ! You did!"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"I win the argument! Like always, hahaha. You just don't have the brains jock." They reached the top of the ferris wheel and it jerked to a stop, throwing Inuyasha on top of Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha get off of me you perv. Inuyasha!?" He just smiled and ran a hand up her thigh.  
  
"What if I don't want to?" She slapped him and pushed him off of her.  
  
"You certainly know how to ruin a good day, and to think I was actually having fun."  
  
"Will you forgive me if I win you a stuffed animal?" They started moving again and she tapped her chin for a few seconds, as if in deep thought.  
  
"How big a stuffed animal?"  
  
"However big you want." The ferris wheel stopped and they got out, she grabbed his hand and dragged him off to the games.  
  
"I'll forgive you as soon as I get that giant tiger."  
  
Time to answer reviews, um, yeah.  
  
Morlana: That is a super good idea but not exactly what kit is thinking of but if push comes to shove she will use it. Thanks for the idea.  
  
DAMN U 2 HELL: Um, uh, ::blushes:: how is kit supposed to answer something like this? Oh shit. Well kit won't go out with you based on the fact that she doesn't know you and she is only 15. But she wouldn't mind e- mailing back and forth or talking on messenger. Plus the whole "I'm rich" thing doesn't impress her. ::blushes::.....never expected something like this. If you still feel like talking e-mail kit at crazykitsunehotmail.com. Um....so....yeah.  
  
snowfire: kit!  
  
kit: What?! ::blushes:: What is kit supposed to say?  
  
ivy: Well duh......  
  
kit: last time kit checked this was a conversation between her and snowfire, MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!! ::blushes::  
  
snowfire: I must agree with kit  
  
ivy: Fine! I'll just leave then, seeing as I'm not wanted......  
  
kit: Ok kit is going to go now, bye everyone. ::blushes::  
  
snowfire: Why are you blushing so much? Oh I see.........  
  
kit: SHUT UP!!!!! ::blushes::  
  
Yay! School is finally out! Summer is finally here! Time for fishing with gummi bears and yelling across the river at people and going to see the rock hounds at the county fair! Yipee!  
  
Black rose: Awww, please do! kit would love ya for it.  
  
sakura19892: kit is glad you love it but read one of her others, they are better.  
  
Evilmiko21: kit loves you! You are like super smart, you are the only person who has made that connection in Daemons and Goddesses, pixie sticks for you! ::hands pixie stix:: 


	8. Secrets

kit is back in action! Everyone thank Frost Fae for giving kit the idea that got her back up and rolling! So for that THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO FROST FAE!!! STAND UP AND TAKE A BOW!!!! ((loud clapping from audience))  
Sorry about the long wait, kit's been kind of depressed lately. Anywho, for you crazy people that actually read this here's your update.  
  
Chapter 8:Secrets  
  
"Come on Kagome."  
"NO! I absolutely refuse, you can't make me!"  
"It's not going to hurt or anything!"  
"Yes it will! I'll call the cops on you!"  
"Kagome stop being so prissy. I'll force you if I have to."  
"I'd like to see you try! Ack! Let go of me! What are you doing!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and tossed her over his shoulder.  
"Going on a rollercoaster isn't going to kill you." ((Were you thinking something else? You dirty minded people! Get your heads out of the gutter))  
"What if I puke? Huh, huh, huh, watcha gonna do then?" He laughed and set he down at the end of the line. When she tried to dash away Inuyasha grabbed her hand, which caused her to fall back on his chest.  
"You listen to Miroku's dirty jokes everyday, if that doesn't make you puke I don't know what would."  
"True." The line was incredibly short because it was around lunch time and most people were eating.  
"And I've also kissed you. So I should be ok." She giggled as she hopped on the rollercoaster.  
"Hey! Whats wrong with the way I kiss?" He jumped in beside her.  
"Oh, nothing." She rolled her eyes and he didn't miss the action.  
"Stop being a smartass. Now, what is wrong with the way I kiss?" She didn't tell him and screamed as they went over the first hill.  
  
====back at school====  
  
"Where the hell is Kagome!" Sango turned on Miroku and grabbed the front of his shirt.  
"If Inuyasha did anything to Kagome and I find out that you know anything about it I'm going to hurt you right after I KILL Inuyasha." Miroku gently pried Sango's hands off of him and grasped them in his own.  
"While I know nothing of their dissapearance I do know something."  
"Tell me before I hurt you."  
"How about a trade? If I tell you, you have to something for me. I don't want to come out of this empty handed and have the possiblity of getting strangled by Inuyasha for telling." Sango glared at Miroku for a second before asking,  
"What do I have to do? Nothing perverted!" Miroku smiled and let go of her hands.  
"Go out on one date with me." Miroku got a very Inuyasha like smirk on his face while Sango was obviously torn up about it.  
'Go out with the lecher and find out something about Inuyasha. Don't go out with the lecher and Kagome might be hurt. GRRRRRRR.'  
"Fine. Now spill lech." Miroku whispered in her ear and the pen Sango had been chewing fell out of her mouth in shock. Miroku leaned over to grab the pen but was distracted and grabbed something else.  
"YOU PERVERT!!" Miroku got knocked onto the floor.  
"Miss Shirakawa! Take Miroku down to the nurses office." Sango grumbled as she dragged the unconcious lecher down the hallway, talking about some things she would like to do to all perverted people, that included toasters and heavy metal things that are good for hitting people. ((kit isn't going to elaborate, you all have imaginations))  
When they got there the nurse wasn't there.  
'Maybe she heard he was coming. Miroku reputation does precede him sometimes.'  
  
====with Inu and Kagome====  
  
"I'm tired."  
"Me too." Kagome and Inuyasha were wandering aimlessly through the park.  
"And I can't go home yet. School won't be out for another hour." Kagome leaned on Inuyasha, not caring that he put his arm around her waist, she was too tired to care.  
"We can go back to my place."  
"What about you brother?" Kagome didn't notice the smirk on Inuyasha face when he heard this.  
"He's in europe, busines something or other." Kagome yawned and he took that for a yes.  
  
The end of this because kit has to.......um.........well she just doesn't feel like writing anymore and she has to think about whats going to happen next.  
  
xo-Kagome-ox: Thank you! And for reviewing a lot of kit's stuff you get –rummages around in room- PIXIE STIX!!!!! It's much better than that moldy bologne sandwich you had.  
  
Samsonite3599: kit can't wait to read it!  
  
anim3-for3v3r: Yeah they do don't they, depressing. Anywho they should be getting longer and updated more frequently now that school is out.  
  
ivy: Schools been out for almost a month!  
  
kit: SHUT UP!!!!!!!  
  
the randomer: Teehee, kit feels so loved! kit read yours and its really good!  
  
Isabella: Yeah, Inuyasha is human. Shoulda mentioned that fact earlier huh?  
  
Blood-of-rage: Here ya go! -hands chocolate- It's mostly gone, but once kit finishes this story she know what she is going to post next!  
  
sakura19892: Is that a good response or a bad one?  
  
ladyhawk89: Thank you! 


	9. Nonbeliever

No more complaining about short chapters! And kit knows that they look longer because of the a/n at the end but she feels like when people say stuff they deserved to be answered, kit isn't forcing you to read it or anything. When all people say it stuff like "the chapters were short" it affects kits writing ability! Writers block was receding but now it is starting to come back and if you people aren't happy with this then go read something else because kit isn't going to change for anybody.  
  
Chapter 9: Non-believer.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were resting peacefully on his living room couch. Kagome was absentmindedly flipping through the channels on the TV while Inuyasha was blankly staring of into space, lost in his own little world.

He didn't know why but sitting this close to her made him think. About her, about him, about life in general and were he wanted to go with his. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew exactly what he wanted in his future. He wanted her, wanted her to be with him, forever. He hadn't meant for things to end up this way, but maybe it was true. Opposites attract.

He would have loved to blame his feelings on something, anything else. He knew that she meant more to him than anything, more than anything had in a long time. The hard part was figuring out if she felt the same way. Sure, they had become friends, in a way. It was better than enemies at least.

He turned his head slightly so he could see her.

'As long as she is happy, I'm happy.'

Kagome was thinking too. Going over what had happened today, for the last week or two. It was strange, their relationship. By being mean to one another, playing pranks and embarrassing the hell out of her they had grown closer. They were friends now, well not friends, but something else.

She new that she had fallen for him, but like hell was she going to admit it! She may be hanging with a jock, something she never would have thought she would do in the past, but she couldn't fall for one.

'And why the hell is he staring at me!'

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Wha...oh, um."

"Spit it out already!" Lack of sleep and people staring at her were her two top pet peeves and both happening at the same time was not a good thing.

Instead of answering her he kissed her, and instead of pushing him away like she new she should've done she kissed back. Every nerve in her body burned at his touch, her heart felt like it was going to burst with want and need. She wrapped her arms around her neck and suddenly found herself in a very compromising position. He was on top of her, one hand around her waist the other next to her head. He pulled away, they both needed air.

"Kagome, I love you." He leaned in for another kiss when Kagome pushed him off her, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't believe you."

'It's just another joke, he makes me fall madly in love with him then breaks my heart. Well this time he's gone too far.'

Inuyasha just stood there in shock, his heart was shattered when she said those four simple words. He was helpless to do anything as she stormed out the door, slamming it behind her.

Little did he know that her heart was breaking too. She had finally admitted to herself that she had fallen in love with a jock. The king of jocks, out of all the people, she had to fall in love with her polar opposite. And all along he had just been playing games with her heart, or at least that's what she thought. It started to rain and she was only half way home. She didn't have a jacket either, but she didn't really care. Her tears mingled with the rain as she looked up at the sky, as if looking for answers in the stormy clouds overhead.

She was soaked to the bone and the tears had ceased for a few minutes, then she got back to her house. Her car reminded her of everything and once again the tears started to fall, though it was hard to tell with the rain. She ran into the house, thankful that Souta wasn't home yet and her mom didn't seem to notice her. She ran into her room and looked around. There were so many things that reminded her of him in her room. Pictures, things she had used for pranks. She started to chuck everything into her garbage can. She cursed her eyes for betraying her pain and her heart for falling in love with someone like him.

She was exhausted and collapsed on her bed, thinking about the first time they even met. She had come such a long way from there.  
  
========flashback========  
  
Kagome reached her new locker and opened it up. No one else's junk was in there so she hoped she got one to herself, not very likely, but she could hope. Just as she finished putting her books on the top shelf girls in the hall started mumbling and shrieking.  
  
"He is the hottest guy in school!"  
  
"And captain of the soccer team too!"  
  
"Omigod! Did you see that?! He winked at me!" Kagome ignored the stupid jock crazy girls and slammed her locker shut. She turned around only to run smack dab into somebody.  
  
"Sorry about that." She looked up at the guy she had run into to find weird gold eyes staring back at her. A scowl crossed her face and she shoved past him.  
  
"I take that back, I don't need to apologize to some cocky jock whose ego is bigger than japan."  
  
"Oh Kami-sama help me, please say I don't have to share a locker with someone like you." Kagome jerked her thumb at the locker behind her.  
  
"If that's your locker then you do have to share it with someone like me. Get a life retard."  
  
"Kami-sama someone's PMSing today." Kagome"s battle aura sparked and she glared at him.  
  
"This is nothing you bastard. Just stay away from me."  
  
"Wench."  
  
"Flea ridden dog."  
  
"Whore."  
  
"Cocky immature jock!" Kagome stomped on his foot and walked away, leaving him jumping on one foot, muttering obscene curses. Kagome stomped into her first class and sat next to Sango.  
  
========end flashback========  
  
She couldn't help but let out a small, barely audible giggle, despite her tears and heartbreak as she drifted to sleep.  
  
kit's going to end it here and she doesn't want anything about longer chapters!  
  
dark-miko71: kit feels wonderful!!! Thank you but kit isn't going to publish anything anytime soon.  
  
Lady Elise: We did get to see their true side, well, Inuyasha and Kagome's anyway.  
  
anubaka: Don't wanna be rude but deal with it! Chapters will be getting longer and more frequently updated from now on.  
  
yami hangyakusha: Glad ya like! PDA is a fickle thing, care to share any of those experiences?  
  
tx soccr chick: Hahaha, once again, glad ya like! By the way kit is so happy that you decided to keep your story up!  
  
Vivian: That isn't a word? Maybe kit should stop just to see what would happen..........nah, she isn't that mean!  
  
Inu-babe-24/7: kit and Sango are very much alike when it comes to anger, there's lots of it waiting to be released!  
  
demonicprincess03: kit updated soon............don't hurt her! SHE'S ALLERGIC TO PAIN SHE SWEARS!!!!  
  
eddie4: Thank you!  
  
DraGonMistress704: kit likes her insults too! Makes you wonder where she gets them hmm? Don't ask, don't tell.  
  
Neo: Hehehehe, kit feels specialer and specialer every time someone says that!  
  
Mistress RinRin: Hehehe, huggles right back!  
  
Ok enough answering of the reviews. Or it will get really long. Will someone who has read my other stories please tell me why this one is more popular than the others?  
  
Ya know what kit would love? If she reached 100 reviews! Help make her dream come true and hit that sexy little button down there!


	10. The first couple

Here is the long awaited 10th chapter of Isn't Life Grand!!! Many thanks to those who updated though kit heard that people were cheating. So kit didn't count any anonymous reviewers that hadn't reviewed before. #2 won anyway.  
  
Chapter 10: The first couple  
  
Miroku was walking merrily down the sidewalk, with a not-so-merry Sango next to him. She kept grumbling to herself, and Miroku was starting to worry. It wasn't often that she didn't say what was on her mind.

"Dearest Sango," Sango interrupted him.

"Don't call me that perv."

"Ok then, Sango, what's wrong?" He stepped an inch closer to her, she noticed and stepped an inch away. They did this for some time before she answered him, but still keeping an eye on his wandering hand.

"I was just wondering about something, you wouldn't want to know."

"Stop being so secretive. Aren't I at least your friend?" Sango's eye twitched.

"If that hand gets off my ass this instant." Miroku promptly removed his roving hand and let out a small cough.

"So are you going to tell me?" He gently reached over and took her hand in his, and he didn't miss the light blush that covered Sango's cheeks.

"Well....it's just that....if Inuyasha tells her, I'm not sure she's going to...." Miroku nodded his head in understanding.

"You're afraid she won't return his feelings aren't you? Well as stubborn as Kagome and Inuyasha are, it might take both of them awhile. It'll take Kagome time to accept his feelings and it might take Inuyasha awhile to admit it to her." Sango laughed, for some reason she trusted Miroku's judgment, despite his lecherous ways.

"They're perfect for each other aren't they?" Miroku smiled and looked down at their intertwined hands.

"I know two other people who are perfect for each other." Sango quirked her eyebrows, having a good idea where this was going as they stopped if front of her house.

"Do you really?" He leaned closer to hers, he leaned his forehead on hers and stared into her eyes.

"Yup, sure do. The thing of it is, the guy doesn't know how to let her know." Sango smirked as she lowered her brown eyes, pausing for a second, the looking back up into his violet ones.

"Maybe....he should just....kiss her." She didn't regret what she said, hell, she was happy she finally admitted it to him, and to herself. Miroku leant down and did what he had wanted to do the minute he had set eyes on the aggressive girl. He smiled into the kiss as he remembered that incident.  
  
Flashback  
  
Miroku heard a commotion coming from down the hallway and chose to ignore it. It was probably just some guys mindlessly fighting over something more than likely not worth his time.

"Miroku, you have to come see this!" Before Miroku could protest Inuyasha was dragging him by the collar of his shirt over to the ring surrounding the scuffle. He was surprised when she saw some girl beating the crap out of some guy.

Sango delivered a jaw breaking round kick before storming happily away, pushing past the masses. (only Sango could storm happily, wait, kit can do that)

"Inuyasha, I think I'm in love." Inuyasha whapped his friend on the back of his head. Amazed at his choice of girl.

"She would kill you, with your hand, and she might not take the whole 'Sorry, my hand must be possessed by a demon' excuse." Miroku ignored Inuyasha and went and stood next to Sango who was opening her locker, it happened to be his locker too.

'Thank you Kami-sama!'

"Quite a performance you put on back there. Can I ask your name, since we are sharing lockers and all?" Sango took a sip from her cup of white chocolate and caramel cappacino before answering.

"I don't know, can you?" She was smart, he liked that.

"Excuse my horrible grammar. May I ask your name?" She looked at him, a scowl covering her face.

"No you may not. Now go away."

"Alright then, can I at least ask why you where beating the shit out of that guy?"

"He wouldn't stop pestering me, kept calling me 'his woman' I warned him." Miroku sweatdropped. It must have been Kouga. Miroku couldn't help it, he reached over and took her hands in his and kneeled in front of her.

"Beauty with no name, will you give me the honor of bearing my children?" Her eye twitched and Miroku mentally noted that as he was knocked unconsious.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Miroku pulled back and licked his lips as he looked down at a blissfully happy Sango. She blushed as she turned to go up the steps to her house. She paused and turned back around.

"So when are you picking me up?"

"How about tomorrow at, say, 7?" She smiled as she turned to enter her house.

"Sounds good. See you then."  
  
Next Day  
  
The shrill ring of the phone woke Kagome up, she reached over to grab the cordless that should have been on her bedside table but wasn't. She went to jump out of bed but ended up falling out of bed instead. Sometime during the night she had tangled up the blankets around her feet. She reached the phone just as the answering machine was about to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kags, it's Sango. Why weren't you at school yesterday?" Kagome rubbed her forehead and wondered if she should tell her best friend or not. She decided not to.

'Maybe if I act like it didn't happen it'll be like it didn't happen.'

"Kags, you still there?"

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking..." Sango laughed.

"Wow, that's amazing. You, actually thinking."

"Oh shut up. I was sick yesterday, that's why I wasn't there....and I don't think I will be there today either." She let a small, yet very believable cough.

"Well I'll get your assignments for you ok? I'll be by after school."

"Thanks Sango. I'll talk to you latet."

"Alright then, see ya." Kagome hung up the phone and crawled back into bed.  
  
Whooo, kit is ending it here, because, well, she wants to. Hope you all enjoyed.  
  
lulu: it's weird what happens late at night. kit is glad that you liked it though.  
  
samsonite3599: MUAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
obsessiveIY-psycho-girl92: you have got to e-mail kit! crazykitsunehotmail.com  
  
kyuuka-kitsune: PIXIE STIX!!!!  
  
That's all for now bye bye everyone!!!! kit thinks it was longer than usual............hmm.........she dunno.


	11. Putting Plans Into Action

Sorry about not updating, kit just has a lot of going on right now. Please accept this extra long chapter as her apology.  
  
READ THE LYRICS!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 10: Putting plans into action  
  
'Geesh, now that Sango woke me up I can't get back to sleep.' Kagome stumbled out of bed and looked at the clock next to her bed in dismay. The glowing red numbers showed that it was only 8 in the morning.  
  
'So much for trying to sleep everything away.' She lurched down the stairs and into the kitchen to get some breakfast. After making herself a bowl of cereal she went into the living room to watch tv while she ate. After a few minutes of reaching in and under chairs and the sofa she finally found the remote.  
  
"How weird, it was actually on top of the tv." Kagome flipped it to mtv to watch some music videos. Then that song came on....  
  
You held my hand and walked me home oh oh.

You gave me a kiss it went somethin like this and me go oh oh.

You wiped my tears got rid of all my fears why did you have to go?

I guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my trust....  
  
Another tear streamed down her cheek as she flipped the channel. She didn't even bother to wipe away the tear.  
  
She started thinking, thinking about how she had started to trust him. How she started thinking of him as a friend. Maybe even more than a friend. Then he had gone and done that! Well she wasn't going to take it lying down.  
  
Kagome sprung up out of her chair and bounced up to her room. She had a plan, and for Kagome, plans were usually evil. And this one was no exception.  
  
Kagome changed into her most non-punk clothes and walked out to her car. She was wearing a plain white tanktop and dark low rise flares. She had pulled her hair into a high ponytail and had put on some pink lipgloss and light pink eyeshadow. The rain the night before had washed away all of the nasty junk Inuyasha had put on her car.  
  
As she got closer she noticed that it was a bit too clean. It even looked like it had been waxed. She shoved the idea into the corner of her mind and climbed into the car.  
  
He blood boiled as she saw what was sitting on the seat next to her. There was a single red rose, just sitting there, as innocent as could be. But to Kagome that rose needed to get out of her sight, to her it was as evil as her stupid math teacher who she swore was out to get her.  
  
She gently picked up the rose before ripping the petals off one by one. Tossing each one out the window.  
  
"...he will pay, he won't pay, he will pay, he won't pay..." She smiled as the last one was torn off the stem and thrown to the ground.  
  
"He will pay." She laughed and pulled her shades out of the glove compartment and blasted the cd player.  
  
Graffiti decorations, under a sky of dust.

A constant wave of tension on top of broken trust.

All the lessons that you taught me I learned were never true.

Now I find myself in question.

Guilty by association.  
  
Kagome pulled into the parking lot of the mall, parked and locked her car. She strode into one of the preppiest stores in the whole mall. Ready to exact her revenge. She rubbed her hands together and chuckled evilly, causing many people around her to stare. But she didn't care, breaking Inuyasha was all that mattered to her.  
  
-----In school-----  
  
'Where the hell is that wench!?' While Inuyasha was fuming by his locker Miroku just had to come up and bug him.  
  
"Yo Inu, whats wrong? Why weren't you at school yesterday? Did you know Kagome was gone too? Were you two together?" If looks could kill Miroku would have died a thousand times over.  
  
"What the hell is with the third degree?"  
  
"Why are you so pissed? Wait, she refused you didn't she! I am soo smart! I must have espn or something!" Miroku did a happy dance and Inuyasha and numerous other kid standing nearby backed away.  
  
[kit did mean to put espn, ever seen the movie mean girls?]  
  
"Miroku if you tell anyone I swear I'll....." Miroku stopped his wiggling that he called dancing and raised his hands.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell. In fact I have a plan, one that'll make her coming running back to you." Miroku started explaining his plan, using over enthusiastic had gestures as if to prove his point. It was a miracle that no one got their eye poked out.  
  
"That might just work Miroku. It might just work." Miroku grinned, obviously very proud of his "grand master plan" as he put it.  
  
"Inu-baby! Where are you going?" Inuyasha sighed and looked at Miroku, as if saying 'Do I have to do this?' Miroku nodded and sped up to go find his dearest Sango.  
  
"Uh, hey Kikyou." Kikyou instantly clung to his arm.  
  
'She's like a fricken magnet!' Inuyasha rolled his eyes and let his thoughts wander as Kikyou rambled on and on and on. The frowned when she realized that she had reached her classroom.  
  
'Well if I have to do this I better do it quick.' Inuyasha leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against Kikyou's. There were a lot of kids around. The news would spread fast. As soon as he was away from Kikyou he tried to rub off all of the lip gloss now on his lips. He like Kagome's kisses better, Kikyou's kisses were sloppy and just plain gross.  
  
And the faster he got done with all of this the sooner he would have his Kagome.  
  
But like most plans, it was going to blow up in his face.  
  
-----The Mall-----  
  
Kagome was standing at the cash register, handing the lady with the the "My name is Ami, how can I help you?" thing on her shirt. The cash register lady raised her eyebrows and she bagged up Kagome's purchases.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in school or something?" Kagome pulled down her new sunglasses and looked at the lady with a bored expression on her face.  
  
"Shouldn't you have a life or something?" The lady just stared as Kagome grabbed her bags and walked out of the store. As she walked to the food court to get something to eat ( by the time she was done it was about noon ) some guys whistled at her as she walked by. She spun around and winked at the obvious leader of the group of guys.  
  
She turned back around and started walking again, swinging her hips as she walked, hoping to tempt him into following her. Just like she suspected the leader couldn't resist her and was soon walking besides her.  
  
"So what school do you go to?" Kagome latched herself onto his arm. She was a little disgusted with herself, she was a acting like Kikyou!  
  
"Sengotsu High, and you?" He smiled and she couldn't help but shiver. His smile was creepy.  
  
"Me too! I'm a junior there. The weird thing is I've never seen you there."  
  
"Well I'm a senior, so we wouldn't have any classes together. Why are you skipping today? I'm out because today is senior skip day."  
  
"I needed some stuff. That's all." Kagome glanced down at her new watch, silver with a shiny pink face.  
  
"I've got to get going. Though I don't think I caught your name." She headed out the doors and to her car. He followed and helped he put her bags in the trunk.  
  
"Onigumo, Naraku. And you?"  
  
"Higurashi, Kagome. Well I'll see you later hopefully." She sped out of the parking lot and back home. She had to get ready if she wanted to pull it off.  
  
The plan was being played out perfectly.  
  
But like all plans, it was going to blow up in her face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
kit has the next few chapters figured out, and Kagome and Inuyasha won't be making up for at least 10 chapters. kit told her friend that and she started freaking out, it was funny.  
  
Please accept this longer than usual chapter as kit's apology for not updating like she should. Now she has to go work on her others.... -sigh- kit is soo tired.  
  
Ja ne everybody, hope you enjoyed. NOW REVIEW DAMMIT!!!!! -yawn-


	12. Party Plans

Chapter 12: Party Plans  
  
Kagome's clock rang at 6:00 the next morning, a whole hour earlier than she usually got up. For a second she just stared at her clock like it had gone crazy, waking her up at 6! Then she remembered that she had set it for six, before chucking it out her open window.  
  
"Damn clock, how I hate your beefiness." Kagome grumbled to herself as she walked downstairs to take a shower and start the long process of getting ready for school.  
  
"Wait, that made no sense....whatever." She was to tired and discombobulated to understand anything as she turned the shower on. After a minute or so she reached her hand it to test the water, only to burn herself.  
  
"Shit! Its a sign that I should just crawl into bed and live there for the rest of my life." she mumbled as she held her stinging had to her chest. She adjusted the water temperature before stepping in.  
  
After successfully freezing herself then burning herself again before get the water to a semi-comfortable temperature she went back up to her room, which was strewn with clothes, and sighed as she picked out an outfit she knew was going to make peoples jaws drop.  
  
She pulled on a white miniskirt and a light pink tank top with a butterfly on the chest before straightening her hair, which took a long time. She put a pair of silver hoop earrings and a plain silver necklace with a silver heart charm dangling from it. She put on some pink lip gloss and pink eye shadow before observing herself in the mirror.  
  
"Holy shit....this is fucking crazy and if it doesn't work I am going to scream until the windows crack." She looked like one of those people she hated....she looked like a prep. It was just as she imagined, she felt uncomfortable in the clothes and entirely too girly.  
  
She grabbed her white leather purse with a pink letter k in the corner and a pair of white and pink flip flops before rushing out to her car. She resisted the urge to put her new Lars Fredrickson cd in and just turned the radio off. She put on her sunglasses and sped off.  
  
"This is J.C. and The Hustle in the morning on Q 92.3 We've got your next song coming right up. Scandalous by Mis-teeq.  
  
'Hardy har har, scandalous indeed.' Kagome thought to herself, she slowed down as traffic started to build up.  
  
-So so so scandalous You know you wanna sing with us That's why you know you should be scared of us.  
  
'People should be scared, especially Inuyasha.'  
  
Non-stop looks to kill Strait talk sex appeal One touch gives me chills and we ain't even close yet Rough neck all around Linking all over town Show me how you get down Cos we ain't even close yet.  
  
'Not even close....damn this old people, there needs to be a ban on old fogies driving cars. This guy's driving 20 under the speed limit!'  
  
You got me feeling and you got me feeling weak Listen as I speak cos I'm careful as I creep You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep No fortune you moves and you hypnotize me You got me trembling like a little baby girl You're so special you're my diamonds and pearls You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl You're my number one baby and you come to rock my world.  
  
'Do they realize the bull shit they're singing? Damn it, it makes me think of Inu...ahh! I'm not going to say it!' Kagome flipped of the radio and honked at the people in front of her.  
  
'Are they color blind? The light is green people! I'm going to go crazy!'  
  
When she got to school there were already a lot of people there, too many. She had never realize how many people actually went to this school before. She took a deep breath before putting on a smile that she hoped looked a lot more real than it felt and stepping out of the car.  
  
She hadn't even taken five steps before the guys were staring and she was getting whistles from the guys and glares from the girls. She just smiled and swung her hips as she walked, earning more whistles and catcalls from the guys and even deadlier glares from the girl.  
  
As she walked up to her locker she almost lost her cool at what she saw. Inuyasha was there with Kikyou, his arm wrapped around her waist, nodding at whatever she was saying and every few seconds giving her a small kiss.  
  
'Why that....grrrr....he's is really gonna get it now.' She thought as she regained her cool just as Inuyasha turned around to see her. He on the other hand, had more trouble keeping his face emotionless like hers.  
  
He sneered at her before turning back to Kikyou and whispering something in her ear. Kikyou turned to look at Kagome and her eyes widened, then they narrowed.  
  
"Come on Inu-baby, lets go." She led him away from the lockers and Kagome grinned as she realized that Kikyou was jealous.  
  
"What the hell happened to you Kagome?!" Kagome turned around to see a very confused Sango running up to her  
  
"Nothing happened, why would you think that something did?" Sango looked shocked and held her hand up to Kagome's forehead.  
  
"Are you sick? Did you lose a bet? Are you being blackmailed? Did...." Kagome put her hand over Sango's mouth and removed Sango's hand from her forehead.  
  
"Ok, when I remove my hand will you be quiet and let me explain?" Sango nodded and Kagome moved her hand. Sango was quiet....for an instant.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!!!" Kagome covered her ears and hoped there was no damage done to her eardrums. Everything went quiet as everyone turned to look at the commotion, then seeing Sango as furious as she was they all turned back to whatever they were doing before.  
  
"No need to yell, but I'll explain after school." Sango turned a lovely shade of pink and murmured something to the floor.  
  
"What was that Sango? I didn't hear you." Kagome smiled as Sango turned even redder.  
  
"I'm going with Miroku after school today. We're going to grab something to eat and then going to my place to study."  
  
"Study eh? Is that what you call it?" Kagome wiggled her eyes in a very suggestive way making Sango, if possible, even redder.  
  
"Well we went out on a date last night and this one is just going to be studying."  
  
"And you didn't tell me? I could've helped you get ready!"  
  
"I thought you were sick?"  
  
"Hehe, I guess I was. So...uh...what happened last night?"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Just tell me, or I have the right to assume what happened. Right now I'm thinking that you went to dinner and it ended up in a movie make- out session." Sango sweatdropped.  
  
"You got some of it right, but the part you got wrong was really wrong. We did go out to dinner then to a movie, but we went to see I, robot. [a/n is that even out in theaters yet?] He got scared and on the way home his cell phone rang and he freaked out. Started screaming like a little girl."  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"Sadly enough....no." Kagome burst out laughing, her eyes were watering and her side hurt from laughing so hard before she stopped.  
  
"It wasn't that funny Kagome."  
  
"Yes it was! I'm sorry...but it was!" The bell rang and the two girls headed off to class, not realizing that they were being watched.  
  
-----Lunchtime-----  
  
Kagome and Sango set down their trays at their usual lunch table, only to have the table filled in second. Not surprisingly most of them were guys.  
  
"Scram dude." Sango pushed a guy out of the chair next to her as Miroku walked up.  
  
"Kagome, some things different about you....I know! You got your hair cut, am I right?" Kagome gave Sango that look that said, is he kidding before answering him.  
  
"No Miroku, I didn't get my hair cut."  
  
"Are you sure? Well you did something...I just can't put my foot on it...."  
  
"She turned into a fucking prep idiot." The three turned around to see Inuyasha, with who else, Kikyou hanging on his arm.  
  
"Why if it isn't Inuyasha and....never mind, its better if I keep my mouth shut." Sango snapped, she hated Kikyou as much as anyone. Kikyou didn't say anything, she just sat down next to Inuyasha as he sat down next to Miroku.  
  
"Hey Kagome."  
  
"Oh, hey Naraku. Nice to see you again." Kagome tried not to shiver at Naraku's voice as he pushed the guy next to her away and sat down.  
  
"Uh, Kagome who is this guy?" Sango poked her shoulder and looked suspiciously at Naraku.  
  
"Oh, guys this is Naraku. Naraku these are my friends Sango and Miroku." Naraku barely glanced at them before turning his attention to Kagome.  
  
"You want to go out sometime Kagome?" Kagome blushed.  
  
"Um, let me get back to you on that...." Sango stood up and grabbed Kagome.  
  
"Hey Kags, we need to talk. Now."  
  
"Ok, later Naraku." She waved as Sango pulled her away and he just stood up and left.  
  
-----Inuyasha's POV-----  
  
What the fuck is she doing with that sleeze bag? Can't she tell that he's trouble? I've heard about this Naraku guy before. He almost got arrested, but the police didn't have enough evidence to convict him or something....damn it! I can't remember what the charges were.  
  
And then he has the god damn nerve to ask her out....in front of me! I'm going to rip this bastards throat out if he does anything to her.  
  
"Whats wrong Inu-baby?" Great, now I have to deal with her.  
  
"Nothing, that Naraku guy just creeps me out."  
  
"Stop worrying about Kagome, she isn't your girlfriend, I am. So pay attention to me." Then she kissed me, damn I wish she would stop.  
  
-----Kagome's POV-----  
  
Sango dragged me into the nearest girls bathroom and started shooing all the other girls out.  
  
"Sango what are you doing?" Sango turned around after locking the door and started glaring at me. Man, it was creepy.  
  
"No, the question is what are you doing hanging around that creep? Can't you tell how...how...creepy he is?" What was she my mother? I hate it when people try to make my life the way they want it to be.  
  
"Its my damn life! I will hang out with whoever I choose and I will date whomever I choose." Sango's anger was replaced by....worry? That was unusual  
  
"Kagome I'm sorry, but I'm so worried about you. Here, how about we throw a party and we can invite him, I just don't want him alone with you until I've had a chance to talk to him. Please Kags?" Sango looked like she was going to cry and I hadn't seen her cry since...never.  
  
"Alright, but after that you will leave me alone, and Naraku. Deal?" I held out my hand for her to shake, she looked a bit happier and even managed a smile before shaking my hand.  
  
"Deal. But.....can we please get you out of those damn clothes?" I laughed and gave Sango a hug, I remember why she's best friend.  
  
"Not yet Sango. Give it a week or two."  
  
"A week?! Or two?! I think I'm going to faint." She held her hand up to her forehead and pretended to pass out. I couldn't help but laugh at her as we headed back to lunch.  
  
-----Narrators POV-----  
  
During their next class they were lucky enough to get a sub. Even luckier he fell asleep during the movie they were supposed to be taking notes on. [kit had a sub that did that, it was awesome!]  
  
"Ok Kags, who's coming to this party?"  
  
"Shouldn't we figure out whose house its going to be at first, and when?" Sango sweatdropped.  
  
"I guess you're right. Um....how about your house?" Sango didn't want to mention that it was the best place because she didn't have any parents, it would be mean.  
  
"Yeah, the whole no adult supervision thing is nice. My place it is! And since it is at my house I get to decide when it is....and it shall be this friday." Sango sweatdropped for the second side that day, it had to be a personal record or something.  
  
"Why are you talking like that?" Kagome gave her a what-you-talkin- bout-willis look before turning back to her spiral where she was writing all of the party information down.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about, and before you even say it, no I am not sick."  
  
"Ehehehehe, if you say so. Now...who's coming?" Kagome grinned evilly and turned to once again look at Sango.  
  
"Everyone."  
  
Naraku was standing in the parking lot after school by his car with his "gang" surrounding him. There was Hiten, Monten, Kagura, Kanna and Yura.  
  
"I've heard that Higurashi girl is having a party Naraku, you going?" Hiten wrapped his arm around Yura possessively before giving her a kiss.  
  
"What do you think? Of course I'm going you idiots, and so are all of you." Monten moved closer to Kagura only to have her hit him on the head with her fan, making his wig fall off.  
  
"I hope you know how un-real and pathetic that rug looks."  
  
"Shut up, all off you."  
  
"Sorry Naraku." Monten was the suck-up of the group, and always the first to apologize, and usually the only one.  
  
"Stop your sniveling, its repulsive. I'm going home." Naraku got in his car and sped out of the parking lot, almost hitting a few people.  
  
'Stupid little girl...she doesn't know what she's gotten herself into.' He smiled to himself and as an old lady told her friend.... "He looked like the devil himself!" [old people scare kit...]  
  
"Sango don't you dare forget to come over after you and Miroku's little 'study session.' We hav a lot to do tonite! It's wednesday and the party is this friday."  
  
"Ok Kags, take a chill pill. I'll be there if you promise to take of the barbie clothes." Kagome laughed and smiled at her best friend.  
  
"Awww, you don't like me dressed up as barbie? Well you wanna know a little secret about Miroku?" Miroku paled instantly and stepped if front of Sango.  
  
"There is no need to release that information, in fact..." Sango shoved Miroku out of the way.  
  
"Tell me Kagome! I want to know!" Kagome smiled that I-look-so- innocent-but-you-know-I'm-not smile and scuffed her feet.  
  
"Well I don't know, I'm sure Miroku doesn't want his girl friend to know that he used to know all the lyrics to Barbie Girl and used to play with dolls....whoopsy!" Kagome covered her mouth and giggled.  
  
"It was a phase, I was five! And who told you?!" This caused Kagome to laugh harder, Sango was just so shocked she didn't do anything but stare at Miroku. O.O  
  
"You were 13! And Sesshomaru took the liberty of sharing that little secret with me." After 15 minutes of Kagome's laughing and Sango's O.O the two girls finally got their brains back and headed off.  
  
"So long you two! And don't you dare forget Sango!" Sango was trying her hardest not to laugh now that the information had registered in her brain.  
  
"Oh I won't Kags. See ya!"  
  
Alright if that wasn't long enough for you people who harp on kit all the time about her short chapters you better get used to it, because they won't be getting much longer than that. Now kit expects you guys to do your part and write extra long reviews, ok? Lets make a deal, the longer the reviews are the longer the chapters will be ok?  
  
Strawberii Bunny: Since when was your name spelled with two I's? You love it?! Now kit feels loved!  
  
tx soccer chick: It was going to be Kouga at first but then it turned out to be naraku.  
  
xo-Kagome-ox: Yup yup yuppers! kit is? Cool! kit means that's not good. NOT SNEEZING POO!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
piffluvsu: No more dodgeball!? That's insane!!!! So as soon as kit read that she got working on this chapter! And kit doesn't know Steve the pirate so she doesn't care about him, but kit does know scuba Steve....damn you scuba steve!  
  
eddie4: Wait a second....you didn't complain about how short the chapter was?! IT'S A MIRACLE PEOPLES! 


	13. Almost a Breakthrough

Chapter 13: Almost a breakthrough  
  
Kagome got out of her car and walked inside her house. She dropped her bag and kicked off her flip-flops and bounded up the stairs to change out of her horribly uncomfortable prep clothes.  
  
After a few seconds of rummaging through her room and closet she finally started to pull on a pair of black capri's with green stitching with green and black striped bondage straps and a green shirt that said 'I poke badgers with spoons.'  
  
Kagome sighed in relief and sat down at her computer desk, shoving aside some old school papers, pocky wrappers, and clothes before finally finding her keyboard.  
  
"Man I really gotta clean my room. Sango can help me when she gets here." Kagome stared at her blank computer screen for a few seconds before she realized that she hadn't even turned it on yet.  
  
"What was I going to do on it anyway?" Kagome pushed her chair back and streched.  
  
"Doesn't really matter, can't do anything till Sango gets here anyway." Kagome got up and took a few steps to her door before shaking her head and laying down on her bed.  
  
"And now I'm talking to the inanimate objects in my room, someone help me." To distract herself she flipped on her radio and started turning the dial, trying to get a decent station on.  
  
{Cuz we'll put a boot in yer ass it's the American way}  
  
"Bull crap, first you convince someone that the boot is cool then you sell it to them, that's the American way. And since when did we start getting these songs in Japan?" Kagome fiddled with the dial again.  
  
{Low ri-der drives a little slower, low ri-der}  
  
"Gah! I hate that song! I loathe it with my very being!" [word gah courtesy of kyuuka-kitsune]  
  
{Slipping down a slide I did enjoy the ride don't know what to decide, you lied to me}  
  
"Yeah, he did lie to me. Now he has that damn tramp hanging all over him. He's laughing and having a damn good time." Kagome grumpily flopped back on all the pillows and plush on her bed.  
  
{You looked me in the eye, it took me by surprise Now are you gratified, you cried to me La la la la la laa}  
  
"I was the only one doing the crying."  
  
{Don't turn around, I'm sick and I'm tired of your face Don't make this worse you've already gone and got me mad It's too bad I'm not sad it's past and over just one of those things you'll have to get over it.}  
  
"Maybe making him jealous isn't what I should be doing. Maybe I should just forget the whole ordeal, the more I think about it that is what I should do."  
  
{When I was feeling down, you'd start to hang around And then I found your hands all over me. And that was out of bounds, you filthy rotten hound It's badder than it sounds, believe me. La la la la la laa}  
  
"That's exactly what happened to me, I let my guard down a little and he attacks me."  
  
{Don't turn around, I'm sick and I'm tired of your face Don't make this worse you've already gone and got me mad It's too bad I'm not sad it's past and over just one of those things you'll have to get over it Hey yeah, you gotta get over Hey yeah, you gotta get over it It's too bad I'm not sad it's past and over just one of those things you'll have to get over it Ooh}  
  
"What a jackass, thinking he could take advantage of me."  
  
{Don't turn around, I'm sick and I'm tired of your face Don't make this worse you've already gone and got me mad Don't turn around, I'm sick and I'm tired of your face Don't make this worse you've already gone and got me mad It's too bad I'm not sad it's past and over just one of those things you'll have to get over it}  
  
"I'll get over this but I won't let him get over it quite so easily. Just you wait Inuyasha, the games have yet to begin." Kagome laughed and called the radio station to see if they could play it again just for her.  
  
-----five minutes later-----  
  
"Stupid idiots. What do they know about good music anyways." Kagome grumped to herself, they had told her that they would be playing it again in two hours. To say the least she wasn't happy about it.  
  
Kagome decided to stomp downstairs and watch some family guy. She had it on dvd, and Stewie always cheered her up. There was just something about a toddler bent on world domination that was cute.  
  
Within minutes she was feeling ok, and even smiling when Stewie sad something like,  
  
"I will kill you." in that little way of his that was so cute. The doorbell rang and Kagome shoot up off the couch and sprinted to the door. She opened the door to see....Sango [you were all expecting kit to put someone else there weren't you?]  
  
"Yay you're finally here! Wait, what's he doing here?" Miroku stepped out from behind Sango where he had been hiding.  
  
"Don't worry about him, just sit him in front of the tv and he turns into a vegetable." Miroku spied the tv on and was suddenly sitting on the couch were Kagome had been sitting.  
  
"Uh, how'd he do that?" Sango shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Don't know, would like to....but don't." Both of the girls laughed an ran upstairs.  
  
-----5 minutes later-----  
  
"Hey Miroku come look at the flyers we made for the party!" Miroku looked up the stairs then frantically grabbed for the remote that was supposed to be next to him. But like most remotes tend to do, it had disappeared.  
  
"Just a second dearest!" Miroku reached into the sides of the couch almost violently searching for the remote.  
  
"I'll just come down and show you." Sango and Kagome came running down the stairs, and stopped dead in their tracks when they reached the living room.  
  
"Miroku what are you doing?" Miroku heard a very quiet clicking noise as Sango tried to hold back her laughter but wasn't doing very well.  
  
"And what are you watching?! That's creepy kind of stuff isn't allowed in my house, turn it off!" Kagome covered her eyes and laughed at the same time.  
  
"Mrfg harr fin ra rararote." Miroku had somehow lodged himself halfway into the couch searching for the sneaky remote. He somehow managed to wiggle out of his uncomfortable position.  
  
"I was uh...looking for the remote." Sango laughed even harder and nudged Kagome, who started laughing harder when she looked up. With some difficulty Sango pointed to the wooden coffee table in front of him were the remote sat innocently. [but don't we know better...]  
  
"Oh." Was his intelligent response. He picked it up and turned the tv off and glared at the girls until they stopped laughing.  
  
"Ok mind telling us why you were watching the boobahs?" Sango and Kagome once again shook with laughter, but somehow not making a sound. [you were thinking something else weren't you? geesh people get your heads out of the gutter!]  
  
"Because....uh.....they dance?" He answered meekly.  
  
"And you were stuck in my couch because you were looking for the remote right?" Miroku nodded. Sango strode up to Miroku and gave him a reassuring hug.  
  
"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone. You're secret is safe with us."  
  
"You never grew up did you? First barbies and now boohbahs, I think you're going backwards."  
  
"Indeed Kagome, now why don't you give me that camera?" Kagome slowly brought her hands out from behind her back to reveal a very small digital camera. She pouted as she handed it to him.  
  
"But it was good blackmail." Kagome's shoulders sagged and she went back upstairs. As soon as she was out of sight Sango gave Miroku a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
"You know she's right don't you?" Miroku smiled.  
  
"Yup, that's why I'm going to destroy the....no!" Miroku looked at the little camera in horror.  
  
"She took the memory card with her didn't she?" Miroku nodded as evil laughter was heard upstairs.  
  
"Maybe I should just go home."  
  
"I think that's a good idea, I'll try to get the pictures from Kag ok?" Miroku kissed Sango before heading to his own house. Kagome came back downstairs as soon as she heard the door close.  
  
"I already downloaded the pictures, and you can't get to them." Kagome stuck her tongue out at Sango who started laughing again.  
  
"It's alright, e-mail them to me."  
  
"Already did."  
  
--------------  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Inuyasha." Inuyasha sighed halfheartedly, he didn't feel like talking at the moment.  
  
"You made a fool of yourself again didn't you?" Miroku laughed nervously.  
  
"Now why would you think that? I did no such thing."  
  
"Sure you didn't Miroku. Was there a point to this phone call?"  
  
"Yes, did you know that Kagome's having a party this friday?"  
  
"No I didn't, but I'm sure I would've found out sooner or later. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well it's the perfect opportunity to get Kagome back. Trying to make her jealous isn't exactly working."  
  
"What, do you expect me to grovel at her feet or something? Because I'm not doing it."  
  
"Just leave it to me my good friend, just leave it to me."  
  
"Why does that scare me?"  
  
[kit's banging her head on her desk trying to think up more stuff.]  
  
"Ok Sango we have the list of stuff we need now lets go get the stuff so we can decorate tomorrow so then on friday we just have to get ready and set out the food."  
  
"Sounds good to me, lets go!" The two girls rushed out to Kagome's car sitting in the driveway.  
  
"I'm thinking of trading in this car for a miatta. What do you think?" Kagome asked Sango as she pulled out of the driveway.  
  
"As long as you're going to let me drive it I couldn't care less." Kagome laughed and turned up the radio.  
  
-----At Party Outlet-----  
  
"Sango that old lady is following us." Kagome whispered to her friend as she threw some streamers into her basket.  
  
"She probably thinks that we're going to steal something. That or she's wants to murder us."  
  
"Sango! Don't get me all paranoid!"  
  
"It's not my fault that you believe me when I say that an old lady is stalking us and is planning on murdering us in the most gruesome way possible. She's going to trap us in a pit and lower a basket with lotion in it saying 'It puts the lotion on the skin, it does this whenever its told." [kit hasn't actually seen that movie, kit just watches too much VH1.]  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Kagome screamed, earning weird looks from the other people in the store. "I'm too young, beautiful and talented to die!"  
  
"Talented, how so? You can't sing, you can't dance, and you most certainly can't juggle."  
  
"What does juggling have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well you can't be a clown if you can't juggle, geesh don't you know anything?"  
  
"Clowns are creepy, I wouldn't become one of them." Sango went to look at something behind Kagome.  
  
"Clowns aren't creepy, clown dolls are creepy." Sango tapped Kagome on the shoulder, Kagome turned around and what she saw made her scream.  
  
"AIIIEEEEE!!! DIE EVIL CLOWN!!!! DDDDDIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Kagome started hitting the "evil clown" over the head with a roll of wrapping paper, which didn't seem to be doing much damage seeing as the "evil clown" was rolling around on the floor laughing its head off.  
  
"Girls if you can't be quiet you need to leave!"  
  
"DON'T KILL ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!!!"  
  
"That's it! GET OUT OF MY STORE!!!" The old lady looked so scary that the girls scampered out of the store as fast as the could.  
  
"I actually thought she was going to kill us..." Sango said, leaning on the hood of Kagome's car.  
  
"Sango!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How are we supposed to get the stuff now? I want the shiny silver balloons dammit!" Sango tapped her chin for a moment, thinking about how they could get the stuff for the party.  
  
"I know! First we get a grappling hook, climb up to the roof, cut a hole in the ceiling with a chain saw, drop down to the floor using rubber bands tied together to make a bungee cord, we'll dress up as giant frogs, get our stuff, pay for it and leave!" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Wait, were are we going to get that many rubber bands?" The girls tapped their chins for awhile, thinking.  
  
"I've got it! We'll call Miroku, have him come here, we give him the list, then send him in to get the stuff!"  
  
"I like my idea better," Sango murmured under her breath. "but I'll call him."  
  
------A phone call and 5 minutes later-----  
  
"Geesh Sango what was with all the mushy gushy crap?"  
  
"He's my boyfriend! You and Inuyasha would've been the same if you would have accepted his feelings for you."  
  
"There are no feelings, he just wanted to use me. It was just another prank."  
  
"No, I talked to Miroku who talked to Inuyasha. He really does like you."  
  
"Then why does he have that little bimbo hanging all over him? See if he actually had feeling for me he wouldn't have immediantly gone for Kikyou now would he?"  
  
"He's trying to make you jealous, which I think is working."  
  
"I am not jealous dammit!" But she knew she was lying and so did Sango.  
  
"Well he's doing the same thing to you as you are doing to him. I still don't get why you have to dress like barbie though."  
  
"Because it attracts guys, the more guys, the more Inuyasha gets hurt."  
  
"Mmhmm, well why do you want to hurt him so badly?"  
  
"Well, I....uh is that Miroku?" As if on cue Miroku came screeching into the parking lot. When he stepped out of his car Sango smacked him.  
  
"Why couldn't you come a few minutes later?! I was about to have a breakthrough!" Kagome handed Miroku the list and pushed him into the store before hopping in her car and blasting the radio, a feeble attempt to block out Sango.  
  
"Kagome listen to me! Kagome Higurashi!" Kagome just sat there, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the song.  
  
Sango sighed, it had been a long day and she didn't want to get into an argument. [wow that's probably a first]  
  
Miroku finally came out of the store 10 minutes later, looking very scared.  
  
"What happened Miroku? You're as white as a sheet."  
  
"Some old lady was following me around and was trying to hit on me!" Sango shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Hey, what comes around goes around. Thanks for getting us the stuff."  
  
"Anything for you." Kagome honked the horn before they could kiss, Sango sighed and grabbed the stuff before jumping into Kagome's car.  
  
Because of the mood that kit is in right now this might not be a happily ever after story. kit almost got grounded from the computer for the whole summer, it took a lot of acting like a little angel and wearing "normal" clothes as my mom puts it. Basically preppy clothes. All of the clothes that kit actually wears she has to buy herself, because her mom doesn't approve of what she is.  
  
piffluvsu: You wouldn't dare! You and your insults –shakes head-  
  
dolfin-slam: But you are crazy, isn't everyone on ? Everyone kit knows is.  
  
xo-Kagome-ox: She already fell off a cliff and it didn't kill her remember?! It is funny that you don't get new episodes though, it is recorded in canada for goodness sakes.  
  
lildaisygirl24: kit has only been watching if for a full year now and there is only one episode she has missed out of the whole series so she wouldn't know how long it's been in america. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
preciousblood4: Deodarant? Teehee that's funny! Well it only showed one star on the actual review, but you're right, they do look like barbed wire, weird.  
  
eddie4: YOU ARE THE ONLY REVIEWER THAT KIT DOESN'T LIKE ALL TOO MUCH!!!! It was not too short –sticks tongue out-  
  
Lady Lydia: If kit told you all the answers to you questions the story would be ruined, now would you want that? kit doesn't think so.  
  
Ja ne everyone! Review please! 


	14. Sorry

I have to say to everyone, that I'm sorry. I have writers block so there won't be any updates for a while. I am super sorry, I kind of left you with a cliffy. A friend gave me some advice and I will try to use it. If you have some suggestions e-mail me ok? crazykitsune at hotmail  
  
Later  
  
Kitaira aka kit

P.S. raijins girl or whatever.....your insane, and those two are MINE!!! well we could clone them......eh


	15. The Real 14th chapter

Yes, I know you all hate me for being gone for awhile :gets pummeled savagely: ok, ok! So I was gone for a few months, I've been drawing (got my own manga now!) and trying to keep at least a C average. Well enough of my excuses, on with the story!

Chapter 14: The Last Explosion

Kagome smiled, but she wasn't happy. There were a ton of people at the party and everyone but her seemed happy. She was pushing her way through the crowd and kicked someone in the back of the shin that refused to move. He yelped then turned around.

"Watch where you're going you- Kagome! Long time no see babe!" Kagome turned back around and ran, shoving people aside and stepping on people's toes. She reached the edge of the crowd and smiled only to have Kouga step out in front of her.

"Don't run away babe, I just wanna talk..." His smiled proved that he wanted to do more than talk.

"Gah! Go away dammit! I don't like you, never have, never will. I don't like anyone because love is something in the human genes to make sure that we reproduce!" She kicked him in the shin...or so she thought. She must've hit a little higher than she meant to because he was rolling on the ground. Sorry guys, had to happen...are their even any guys reading this? She turned back into the crowd and groaned in apathy, realizing that it had gotten bigger and rowdier. The yelling was starting to drown out the music and nearest the stereo it looked like a mosh pit.love mosh pits! And someone was hanging from the ceiling fan, twirling around with a bowl of mush dripping off of his head and onto the cheering spectators below.

She yelled as someone tried to pick her up to send her crowd surfing with some other people, she kicked them too. Maybe if she hadn't been wearing a skirt she would've, well, probably not. They let her go and she was off, making her way towards the stereo with a new determination. This party was beginning to be more trouble than it was worth and she was going to kick everyone out before the cops came.

She was almost there when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her in the opposite direction. She screamed in frustration and started flailing her arms.

"NYUUUUU! I was almost there! Ok, whoever is holding my arm when I turn around is gonna be in so much trouble." She turned around to yell some more but her breath caught in her throat. She tried to wretch her wrist from his grip but he was too strong. 'Ok, maybe I should've taken his advice when he told me to work on my arms.' She thought as she tried to scratch his arm off as he dragged her upstairs, why should she care if he was hurt.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" She yelled, pretty sure he could hear her because it was much quieter upstairs. She looked ahead of him to see Sango and Miroku standing by her doorway...they were going to lock her in with him!

"We're going to resolve this if its the last thing I do! I'm tired of not being able to be near you, every time we're apart I feel like I'm going to die!" He whispered as he pulled her closer.

"No No NO! She braced herself and pulled back, trying to regain control of her wrist; like usual, her plan backfired.

Since she hadn't been struggling for a while he had been unprepared for the sudden resistance. She had pulled him back and they had gone tumbling down the stairs. She cursed her stupidity right before she hit the bottom and everything went black.

It seemed as if she was going over everything that had happened to her since she had met Inuyasha, but not as her, as an outsider. She couldn't seem to quite remember something she knew that she should remember. It frustrated her.

Her dream self (that's what we'll call it for now) hit her forehead in

frustration as she hovered over the skateboarding instance. She got angrier as things started to fade.

Images of them on the Ferris wheel were the hardest to see, it was as if a thick fog covered everything, trying to swallow her happiest thoughts.

Certainly the happiest she had been in a while.

Everything disappeared and she was left hovering in a gray nothingness. Someone placed something cold on her head and her eyes fluttered open. There were people around here, and she noticed that the noise that had previously been there was gone.

"Kagome! Are you ok?" She nodded her head but didn't recognize the person talking to her.

"Uh...yeah...who're you?" The girl in front of her gasped and her hands covered her mouth. Tears rushed down her cheeks and she hugged Kagome.

Yes, you hate me, I know. Well I'm typing at school right now and should be able to update more often now. Thank Autumn Autnorot for starting me back up!

I'm going to have a stupid little thank you thing for the reviewers in just second, first I have to say….this is the end….finite! Now before you start screaming at me there is going to be a sequel that I'm working on right now. Doesn't have a title but the first chapter is done.

Now I really need to thank all of my reviewers for always being there, even when I was being stupid and wasn't updating. In the end you guys are the muses that keep me writing and wanting to write.

Plainly put I couldn't do it without you.

So pat yourselves on the backs and give yourselves a round of applause.

I hope to see you soon with the sequel to "Isn't Life Grand?"


	16. Bye

I'm going to make this short and sweet. I'm leaving Fanfiction. Permanently. I'm still going to post my writing on www.mitsukaiblood. You can not only check out my writing there, but also my art, and talk to me if you want. Thank all of you for always being there for me, reviewing, and helping me out in general. I really think my writing has improved from all this. I hope to see you soon. Kit P.S. If you leavecomments on my deviantart page, make sure to let me know that you're from here thanks! 


End file.
